


Binary Stars

by Dominoeffect7



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sci-Fi, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Tentacle, alien - Freeform, alien!Jongin, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominoeffect7/pseuds/Dominoeffect7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bi·na·ry star<br/>noun<br/>plural noun: binary stars<br/>a system of two stars in which one star revolves around the other or both revolve around a common center.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An alien fic wow... I'm hopeless  
> So, I'm gonna try and update this thing every other week, or as soon as I can because AP exams are coming up soon so of course I write this as a stress reliever, so I'm sorry if some chapters are kind of ehhh, with grammatical errors, because word vomit lmao, but I mean yeah here it is  
> *wipes sweat* here I go

The sunlight filtered into the cabin, filling the room with its heavy warmth. Kyungsoo opened his eyes blearily as the light gently caressed his face, illuminating his dark eyes. He squinted and yawned, his body trembling as he stretched.

It was quiet in the woods save for a few birds chirping their song of the day. Kyungsoo smiled sleepily and swung his legs over the edge of the bed while shivering a bit from the cold. He wondered if it would snow again today since the sun wasn’t near warm enough to melt the large amount sitting outside.

His stomach rumbled and growled, and he giggled softly at the noise. He grabbed his blue robe as he walked quietly across the carpet. He had a lot of writing to do today, so he needed to be as warm and comfortable as possible.

He was a well-known author who wrote science fiction, not entirely famous, but he was starting to get there. He decided to live in the mountains to just get away from the loud noises of civilization, choosing instead to become a bit of a hermit in order to write and express his ideas. Of course, he would take a trip down to the medium-sized town that was about a half an hour away to get groceries and some other books that he would need for inspiration.

Today felt different though. It was a weird feeling in the air that it seemed so tense and unnatural; something not routine. Kyungsoo felt a bit uneasy as he walked to the large kitchen area to grab an apple for a quick breakfast.

He even felt out of place in that moment, looking around in confusion as he suddenly felt as if someone was watching him; the feeling almost becoming unbearable.

He tried to shrug it off as he was turning on his computer. Sometimes it happens in the mountains since no one is usually up there.

Despite that reasoning, the feeling never went away.

*************************************************************************************

“Baekhyun, you can’t just make a visit while I’m working on my art,” Kyungsoo said exasperatedly into the phone while tapping his foot against the floor in annoyance.

“Oh, yeah? What art you got so far?” Baekhyun asked in a cruel, teasing tone of voice. Kyungsoo sighed as he looked back at his computer, a single blank page with the cursor flashing in the center.

“I got a lot going on,” Kyungsoo stated with determination. Baekhyun laughed as he saw straight through the lie.

“You do not, Do Kyungsoo, don’t fucking fool me. I’ll be over with two beers, and a porno, alright?” Kyungsoo wrinkled his nose at this, and told Baekhyun that was kind of gay. Baekhyun responded with a ‘you better get the hell over it and write your damn book.’

Well, he was right.

Maybe he should just write that damn book.

Kyungsoo looked up at the ceiling and groaned loudly before going over to his writing chair to type words onto a blank canvas.

If only it was that easy.

He was honestly fresh out of ideas. He’s used up all of the ones he could think of from weird supernatural crap to some sort of crossover of machines and aliens, he honestly didn’t even know why people were drinking up all of the things that he had written, but it sure as hell made money come in fast.

Baekhyun arrived a bit later with two beers and no porno. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he drank, choosing to take a “break” from his “thinking on the mere concepts of science fiction itself.” Baekhyun knew that was a load of shit and let Kyungsoo have it hard as they both laughed and drank to their heart’s content since Baekhyun had actually brought in more than two bottles.

Outside the foggy windows stood a figure, its outline only a faint shadow in the winter night. As the moon rose to cast beams across the woods, it vanished into the cold grasp of the chilled wind that blew softly against the powdery surface.

*************************************************************************************

“Hey, Baek,” Kyungsoo slurred, a bit tipsy from the drinks. Baekhyun lazily looked over at him, hiccupping a bit.

Their tolerance was pretty low in all honesty.

“You know tha’ feelin’ when somebahdy isth watchin’ you?” Baekhyun’s jaw dropped as he nodded in understanding and launched into a story about how Joonmyeon had been spying on him this one time. Kyungsoo listened with wide eyes, his drunken mind thinking that it was the most interesting information in the whole universe even though Joonmyeon had not been spying at all. He was locked outside of their apartment, and Joonmyeon was trying to find the key while a paranoid Baekhyun had called the cops since he thought someone was trying to break in.

To say the least, this entire thing was just an idiotic mess, but the shadow outside was extremely interested, absorbing the information with unseen eyes.

The two boys giggled at the story, with Kyungsoo dancing a weird ritual dance that he came up with in one of his books, and Baekhyun couldn’t stop laughing at the moronic movements that Kyungsoo was producing by jerking his limbs all over the place.

“Some good shit!” Kyungsoo heartily screamed as he slapped Baekhyun on the back before passing out on the sofa. Baekhyun let out a last ‘woo!’ before falling off of the other couch to sleep on the floor.

*************************************************************************************

Kyungsoo woke up the next morning with a blinding headache, and around ten beer bottles were strewn across the area he was sitting in. There was a neon yellow sticky note on the black sofa that said, ‘Cleaned up my mess, now you clean up yours and write that goddamn book.’ Kyungsoo tore it off of the leather in anger.

“Byun Baekhyun, how do you expect to write in this state?” Kyungsoo grumbled to himself, dragging himself up to grab some aspirin and water. He didn’t even want to look in the mirror as he brushed his teeth and washed his face while carefully avoiding his appearance.

He’s always had a bit of trouble with his looks, but now his confidence was a lot better than it was in high school.

He didn’t really feel hungry since he threw up just about everything from last night, but he knew he needed some sort of energy to help his mind to create something.

He stumbled over to his refrigerator and pulled it open only to find that all of his apples were gone.

Not just the apples, but all of the fruit that he had, including his secret stash of raspberries that he had carefully placed in the back so that Baekhyun wouldn’t just randomly go through his stock and eat it all.

Goddamnit, Byun Baekhyun. 

Kyungsoo stomped over to his cellphone and violently tapped Baekhyun’s contact and brought his phone up to his ear with a frown etched on his face. He really wasn’t in the mood to go all the way down to the grocery store to get more fruit.

“Jeez, Soo, it’s like 8 in the morning,” Baekhyun’s raspy voice answered. Kyungsoo took in a deep breath and let it out.

“Baekhyun, you piece of shit, you ate all of my fruit, not just the fucking raspberries, but ALL. OF. MY. FRUIT, and for your information, it’s two in the damn afternoon.”

Baekhyun grimaced and held his phone away from his ear, his headache pounding along with Kyungsoo’s words.

“Soo, not so loud, I’m in a lot of pain,” Baekhyun whined while holding his head. Kyungsoo honestly couldn’t care less.

“Well you wouldn’t be if you didn’t eat all of my fruit because now I have to go all the way back to the store and buy some more, and waste even more money since you can’t even handle your own stomach,” Kyungsoo lashed out, stomping the floor a little.

Fruit?

“Kyungsoo, I didn’t even look through your fridge, I just got up and left at, like, ten in the morning or something,” Baekhyun replied with confusion. Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows in thought because he always knew when his friend was lying, and he did sound really sincere.

“You sure? Because I swear on my life that you will die if you ate all of my precious fruit.” Baekhyun snorted on the other end of the line, and Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes in disgust.

“And I swear on my life that I didn’t eat any of it, so maybe you did while you were drunk. I don’t know, sometimes you do some weird shit like that one time with Chanyeol-

Kyungsoo was quick to cut him off on that topic as he cringed from that awful night. Maybe he did just eat all of the food, who possibly knows?

He hung up the phone after they had said their goodbyes, and Kyungsoo looked out his window in thought. He still couldn’t quite shake the feeling that something was there, and he decided that he needed to get out for a while. They say that being alone in a quiet space for so long can have effects on your sanity.

With that in mind, Kyungsoo gathered up his car keys and his coat, and headed out to his garage through the thick snow. It was a cloudy day, and he hoped it wouldn’t snow again since he would have to clear the road again to drive around.

He never noticed the little bits and pieces of apple and kiwi that were spread out on the edge of the woods, a little trail almost covered completely in the snow that led deeper into the darker areas.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo almost drooled at the sight of all of the sweet, citrusy, colorful beauty before him. This small town always had the best fresh grown crops, and Kyungsoo almost died from the magnificent taste of just one apple.

“More raspberries?” one of the employees, Jongdae, asked with a bright smile. Kyungsoo took in a deep breath through his nose to just smell the mouthwatering scent, and nodded without a word. The employee only laughed in understanding.

“Well, since you’re our best customer, I’ll give you a discount.” Kyungsoo snapped back to reality and shook his head.

“No, no, no, that’s completely fine, I’ll pay the full amount,” Kyungsoo replied in a panicked tone, being the generous guy he is.

Jongdae reassured him that it was ‘really no problem,’ and started to gather up the fruit that Kyungsoo buys regularly. He’s been their customer for about a year now, and Jongdae thought that he owed it to him for driving the half hour ride while being so busy with writing books. Kyungsoo had no choice but to allow the other to give him half off.

“You working on anything new?” Jongdae asked in order to get some of the awkward feeling out of the atmosphere as he picked out the fruit and placed it into a box.

“Well, not really. I’m all out of ideas, so I might just stop by that coffee shop and just think for a bit.” Jongdae only frowned at this, looking back at Kyungsoo with concern.

“Mountains aren’t getting to you, or anything, right? It can get pretty weird up there.” Jongdae added the last sentence with a mysterious tone. Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and the employee shook his head as if to get rid of a thought, and looked back down at boxing the items.

“Wait, what do you mean by ‘weird’?” Well, now Kyungsoo just had to know. You can’t just say stuff like that and expect the other person to not be curious as hell.

“I don’t really know, I’ve heard some really weird rumors from hunters who go up there sometimes; they see things that are kind of unreal. I thought that maybe you would have seen something, or at least knew about it,” Jongdae explained with a sheepish look on his face, scratching the back of his neck. Kyungsoo only got even more puzzled by this, and Jongdae sighed, knowing that he’ll have to say something. He brought the food over to the cashier area, and Kyungsoo followed him with his arms crossed over his chest, suddenly feeling that sensation of being studied closely.

“They see creatures up there. They’re not human, but they look pretty similar. Some report them having colored eyes, or just freakishly tall bodies that stand still, and they just watch you through the branches of the woods. It’s kind of unnerving to think about, you know? I don’t wanna scare you out of that place. It gives me the chills, and I’m not usually that easy to scare. You alright?” Jongdae asked with concern gracing his features. Kyungsoo was looking pretty pale when he had a shock of realization.

No way.

“Um, do these things… do they just watch? They don’t attack or anything?” Okay, now Kyungsoo was almost sweating, but he tried to hide the fear out of his shaky voice. Jongdae knew better though, and quickly rung up the products, taking the money while thinking if he should answer honestly. He really didn’t want to scare Kyungsoo into possibly leaving this place.

In the end, he chose to say that, no, there were never any cases where the hunters have been attacked, but he did leave out the part where those particular mountains and woods were a hotspot for weird occurrences. He guessed that Kyungsoo had just never known since the owner was dying to just sell the house, and didn’t want to strike fear into other people.

Kyungsoo could only nod afterwards, feeling kind of sick. Jongdae continued to ask him if he was alright as he was putting the boxes into a bag for easier assistance. Kyungsoo kept saying yes even though it wasn’t very convincing.

“You haven’t seen anything, have you?” Jongdae asked, following Kyungsoo to the door just in case he might pass out because it looked like that’s where the situation was going.

“No, but I have this feeling of being scrutinized all the time, but I can never find a pair of eyes anywhere.” Jongdae’s eyes widened at this, and he offered to accompany Kyungsoo on his way home. Kyungsoo politely rejected the idea, saying how he was fine, and he could probably live peacefully with those creatures despite the inhuman feeling. Jongdae could only watch with worry as Kyungsoo loaded the groceries into his car, and drove off to the coffee shop a few miles down the road.

*************************************************************************************

Yeah, fuck living peacefully with them; Kyungsoo was ready to move out. He really didn’t want to start living in one of his sci-fi novels.

Plus, there was that whole incident with the fruit. How much was he willing to bet that one of those Things snuck in while they were drunk and passed out, and took his food?

Probably about a million or more. He shivered at the thought of some sort of weird, alien creature just opening the door and rummaging through his food supply. At least he knew that they didn’t eat humans.

Fantastic, now he was all freaked out, and he didn’t feel like going back up to his once cozy little home.

He partially wanted to blame it on Jongdae, but he couldn’t because that would be unfair. He did ask after all, and he got the information that the former owner of the house had never given him. Asshole.

While he was sitting inside the small café, munching on a muffin, he started to think about if he should call up Baekhyun. He knew the latter would never believe a word he said, and to be honest, Kyungsoo knew that he shouldn’t even be believing stuff like that either. They were just rumors after all, so they probably weren’t real.

The only evidence that he had were his own instincts telling him that something was right behind him all the time, and his food being stolen.

Yep. Pretty sufficient evidence for someone who lives alone in the mountains.

“Hello, can I bring you anything else today?” Kyungsoo almost jumped in fright when the barista came over to make sure he was enjoying his food. Kyungsoo quickly said that he was fine, and that he would come in again next time.

“My name is Minseok, by the way, if you want more coffee just let me know.” He was about to turn around, but Kyungsoo called back to him. Minseok gave him a questioning look, and Kyungsoo was extremely nervous to ask this one simple question. At this point, he had to figure out if everyone in the town was aware of these weird “people,” so he took a chance.

“Have you heard anything, uh, interesting, about those mountains? The woods as well?” Kyungsoo’s voice sounded so meek and rundown, and Minseok bit his lip to stop himself from shuddering due to earlier memories in order to appear calm and collected.

“Do you mean the stories that hunters often speak of? I can tell you a few of my experiences since my dad and I went up there last winter to practice,” he replied with a warm smile, albeit the small spread of goosebumps that went from his spine to his toes. Kyungsoo had to keep his jaw from dropping open in shock.

“You’ve seen them?” he whispered as his hand gripped the bag with his muffin tightly. Minseok sat down across from him, looking down at the ground before looking back up to start.

“We were just following this doe, looping back and forth all over the place to try and find her. We decided to split up, now keep in mind, I know it’s a really bad idea to do that, but there are no bears up there, no signs of extremely dangerous animals, so we decided it would be a good idea.

“But something was just… off. I felt like something was wrong when we went in separate directions, and I actually felt scared. I’m going up this little hill, right, and I see something moving, but I couldn’t quite make it out. I pointed my gun at it, stepping a bit closer. It blended in so well with its surroundings that I didn’t notice it was a person just standing there. A really, really tall person, I’m talking around six foot five or six.

“Then I realized that this wasn’t something that was exactly human. It looked like it, but I knew it just wasn’t. I slowly lowered my gun, and it still stared at me; its eyes were either green or blue, I couldn’t make it out, but they kinda glowed at you. I just backed away as silently as I could, calling back to my buddy, and telling him to get in the truck and just get out. I haven’t been up there since then.”

Fucked. Kyungsoo was simply fucked.

Then again, maybe not.

“S-so you’re saying that it didn’t do anything, it just stared?” Minseok nodded and Kyungsoo was somewhat relieved that two sources have confirmed that they have never hurt anyone.

Apparently, they just steal fruit. Kyungsoo couldn’t really differentiate between the facts that that was pretty lame, or if it was just absolutely terrifying.

“Have you seen anything, or anyone, up there?” Minseok inquired, studying the small, fidgety hands that played around with the bag that held his dear muffin.

“I-I actually live up there. Lately, I’ve just been being watched, and it’s really nerve wracking, but no, I haven’t seen anything,” Kyungsoo replied solemnly. Of course he left the part about the fruit out of the story; he was not looking to be laughed at. Minseok nodded as if he understood something, and stood up from the table, holding out a hand.

“Well, I wish the best of luck to you. I wanna help you out, but I think this is something that you gotta figure out on your own, you know? No one’s really gonna believe you except for me and some of the other townspeople.” Minseok gave him an apologetic look, and Kyungsoo shook his hand. His expression was grave as he realized that, yes, he was going to have to work this out by himself. He’s written enough science fiction to know that, when it came down to solving something, you’re on your own.

It was a good thing that he had bought extra food.

Survive the Strange Alien Stealing Food from Kyungsoo’s House Operation was set in motion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehehehehe, I think aliens liking fruit is cute idk


	3. Chapter 3

It was safe to say that Kyungsoo has not left his car for about three hours.

Three hours of just staring up at his large, wooden house, not being able to move his limbs.

When he had said his goodbyes to Minseok and drove back up to his mountain home, he saw that the front door was wide open. When he had seen this, he slammed on his brakes as he lurched forward with the car’s inertia. He winced a bit as he heard some of the fruit rolling around in the back, but he didn’t care. His life could be at stake here.

When he finally had the guts to move his head around, he looked to his right and saw…

Pudding cups in the snow?

His pudding cups had become this creature’s favorite snack, too?

Kyungsoo groaned to himself and had the urge to repeatedly slam his head into the steering wheel to hear the loud noise of the horn to drown out his thoughts. He just wanted the airbag to knock him out so that he could pass out for a few hours.

The day was wearing out slowly, though, and he would rather be in the house instead of outside in his car where the windows could be smashed, or his tires sliced to bits.

With sweaty hands he opened the car door, gulping before stepping out to go around to the back of his car on unstable legs to get his fruit. Not too much was spilled, just a couple of raspberries and kiwi here and there.

“Okay, Kyungsoo, you’re just going to walk through the door, and everything will be okay, you will disregard the pudding cups and the fact that you’re talking to yourself and most likely going insane,” Kyungsoo murmured to himself, glancing around quickly with the box in his hand as he scurried towards his house.

It was just scary. That’s the only way to describe the emotions that Kyungsoo felt as he zoomed past the door, and closed it with a slam behind him. He looked around wildly while clutching the box under his arm for dear life.

There was nothing. In fact, it was completely quiet.

He walked over to his refrigerator, hoping that those pudding cups in the snow were a part of his imagination.

That notion proved to be false when he opened the door and all of his pudding was gone. He whined in irritation because those were his supporters, his favorite midnight meal for when he couldn’t sleep.

Stupid alien, maybe not an alien, creature, Big Foot, earth, maybe space, thing.

An idea suddenly popped into his head. A really, really stupid idea as he looked at his fruit and back at the door.

An idea that could cost him his life, and his food, plus he was sure that it was the only way to get to the bottom of things.

*************************************************************************************

“I’m an idiot,” Kyungsoo muttered under his breath as he sat by his staircase, hidden away with a view of the front door. It had turned dark about a couple hours ago, and there was still no sign of It.

It.

He decided to call it that since it was nameless, and all of the other ones that he had come up with were really, really juvenile.

He was beginning to just say fuck it, and call off the mission of the Fruit Bait, but there was a noise.

A peculiar scratching noise at his front door; he watched as the doorknob jiggled slightly. Kyungsoo held his breath and started to shake, his mind trying to comprehend that this was actually happening.

The door finally swung open slowly, and a figure bent down to slip under the doorframe due to its tall stature.

An extremely tall stature that was complete with a human-like body, walking past the staircase and straight for the kitchen. Kyungsoo was completely frozen in shock, his heart thumping so loudly in his chest that he was afraid it would hear the blood rushing in his veins. The darkness was black enough to conceal the rest of its appearance.

He watched in horror as it quietly opened the refrigerator, and took out some of the fruit. It seemed as if it was also looking for more pudding cups, and Kyungsoo could hear a huff as if it was annoyed. It closed the door lightly in order to not make a sound. It crept back to the front door, and Kyungsoo could see hair on its head, so he figured it must be a boy.

He’ll still call it an It, or a male, it’s whatever at this point.

What the hell though, he just saw an actual creature just walk into his house like it was his own property, and Kyungsoo honestly thought that he was hallucinating, and that he would wake up any minute now.

He tried pinching himself hard to try and wake himself up from this lucid dream where everything was just so real and unfathomable. Why did that animal have to show up at this time, when he was trying to write another possible bestseller?

It was utterly distracting, and he found himself becoming angry at how he was just letting this all happen; he wasn’t doing anything about it. The anger fueled him, quenching his fear as he got up to boldly walk over to the door and yank it open in defiance.

Okay, plus he had a bit to drink before this too, so he was probably feeling a weird surge of bravery due to the substance although he would never admit that it was due to alcohol.

He got up and walked over to his door, making sure that there were no more noises coming from outside. Biting his lip, he reached out a hand to the metal and turned it, opening it slowly and peeking his head outside just a bit. He saw deep footprints in the snow and a strawberry and a grape haphazardly spread around them as if they were spilled.

Taking the thousandth deep breath, he stepped outside into the soft moonlight, feeling the satisfying crunch of the snow underneath his boots. He was still wearing the same clothes from when he went out earlier that day, but he was not prepared for a bit of wind chill that bit through his thick coat. He shivered slightly, and set out where the footprints lead.

He drew his coat around himself tighter to make himself more comfortable since the moonlight was the only source of illumination in the creepy atmosphere. He felt withdrawn from the entirety of the outside world, only condensed in this vast expanse of tall things and snow.

As he came closer to the sounds of heavy eating, he froze. He looked around with wide eyes to pinpoint the sound, and his vision finally stumbled upon the male creature hunched over the food, sloppy eating sounds coming from it. His back was to Kyungsoo, and he had never felt more scared and exposed in his life.

So, he hasn’t really thought this far ahead yet, his mind was so set on finding the thing, he didn’t exactly think about what to do with it.

He wanted to back away and run as fast as he could, but he just couldn’t move for fear of being heard and chased down. Sure they didn’t attack anyone, but that was because the hunters were not bothering them, and Kyungsoo had a good feeling that they wouldn’t want to be interrupted while eating.

He doesn’t know how much time passed, but the creature finally stopped eating. Kyungsoo held his breath as the woods became silent, the noises of mauling and messy eating now withdrawn.

Of course, he knew it was a matter of time before it turned around and saw him, there was no escaping this kind of hell.

His mindset proved to be right when the abnormally tall male perked up, sitting up straight and its head snapping to the side to show one eye glaring at him. It wasn’t even a normal eye; what was supposed to be the white part was now completely yellow with a black pupil in the middle. Kyungsoo shook with fright, his throat making whimpers unbeknownst to him.

It happened in a flurry as it rushed towards Kyungsoo quickly, knocking him down flat on his back with those eyes staring into his own, baring its teeth which were all sharply pointed. It suddenly sprouted two more arms from its midsection, keeping his legs down while the other set of arms pinned down his shoulders. The other two arms were almost human looking, but the skin was a silvery blue.

To say the least, Kyungsoo felt like his heart was going to jump straight out of his chest and into this monster’s mouth where all the pointed teeth would tear it apart. It breathed heavily on him, the fruity smell invading his nostrils, and he could see his own scared expression reflected in the alien’s eyes. What looked like to be veins spread out across its face, little black lines surrounding its eyes while the hair transformed from black to blonde in a matter of seconds.

Out of shock and confusion, Kyungsoo started to cry, big shiny tears falling down his face as he witnessed his own life flashing before his eyes. The creature began to emit a low growl with a slow clicking sound coming from its throat. Kyungsoo sobbed and whimpered ‘please, please don’t’ over and over again, unable to move away.

Suddenly, the form above him leaned in slowly towards his throat and Kyungsoo knew it was going to be over. He felt the lips against his neck, and the alien pressed his nose against the expanse of skin as well, inhaling Kyungsoo’s scent.

The piercing eyes snapped open in a flash, its grip loosening as it only uttered a single word.

“Mate.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yessssss, I finally updated after 4 hours of APUSH exam omg.   
> It was kind of hard in some parts and kind of easy in other parts, and it was my first AP exam, so we'll see what happens ooooooo  
> Hope you enjoy seeing Monster/Alien!Jongin btw c:  
> (Tomorrow's my birthday, I'm too old)


	4. Chapter 4

_“Mate.”_

Kyungsoo couldn’t really register that word into his brain for fear of being ripped to shreds in that moment, but the hands on his waist and shoulders seemed to be lifting away as the creature sniffed his bared throat. It let out a strangled sound and immediately flung itself away from Kyungsoo, a look of horror on its face as the extra set of arms seemed to morph back into the lean torso, feet kicking frantically at the snow to get away from Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo was too shocked for words. This alien looked just like your average teenage boy, except he was really…

Handsome. In every sense of the word, just extremely beautiful.

Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, his recent shock and fear now starting to dissipate into the cold breeze ruffling through his hair; his tears drying from the freezing temperature. The boy was now shielding himself away, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow as he lay haphazardly across the snow as if in shame. Kyungsoo’s breathing and heart rate started to slow down as he finally realized that this thing was not going to attack him.

He was only wearing a set of boxers which seemed to be falling apart at some of the seams. Some of the snow melted around him, and his tan skin contrasted with the powdery white. Kyungsoo was still in awe, slowly sitting up and letting out a shaky breath. If he listened closely, he could hear garbled words coming from the stranger’s mouth.

“I, am, I-I shorry,” he tried to say, looking up at Kyungsoo with fearful eyes for a split second before hiding himself again. Kyungsoo understood that he was trying to say sorry, and gulped down the last of his fear before a feeling of comfort and safety overtook him; almost like a connection. It was a strange feeling, but he felt himself getting up on shaky legs and moving towards the other male, his hand outstretched in a gentle gesture.

“It’s okay, it… it’s okay,” Kyungsoo tried to reassure him, relishing in the body heat that he seemed to be giving off in waves. He knelt down next to the other, and placed a trembling onto the tanned shoulder. The alien looked up at him with calculating eyes for a moment before taking away his arm and looking at Kyungsoo directly in the eyes. They were a normal brown now, and his hair went back to black. Kyungsoo felt as if he needed to try more, and he carefully stroked the cheekbone, a delicate touch.

“Y-you are… hurt?” The creature tried to ask, his mouth desperately trying to form words, vowels, anything.

“No, no I’m okay, I’m not hurt at all.” Despite the reassurances, the alien held up a tentative thumb, wiping it across a gash on Kyungsoo’s face. He felt the warm liquid being wiped away, saw the red tinge on the other’s thumb. He held up a hand to his cheek in a state of confusion.

“I… I-I scr-a-tched y-you.” He sounded out the words slowly, licking his lips nervously and leaning up close to Kyungsoo’s face.

He did something even more surprising; he placed the flat of his tongue along the cut and licked it up, the skin stitching itself together. Kyungsoo held his breath the entire time, completely frozen.

“I-I f-f-fixe-ed it.” He gave a small smile to Kyungsoo and it filled his heart with something. Something warm.

“I guess you did,” Kyungsoo replied, saying the words slowly as well. Before he could make sense of what just happened, he was being lifted up by strong arms. Panicking, he quickly wrapped his legs around a waist and pressed himself against the (toned) chest, all while blushing profusely. He looked down and gasped as he saw how high up he was, his blush getting darker when he felt a hand under his thigh.

“Won’t drop you,” he heard a voice whisper in his ear, the words sounding flawless this time. He shuddered a bit at the breath by his ear as he felt himself moving. He pressed his forehead against the other’s collarbones and tried to comprehend everything.

He was letting an alien take care of him.

A real alien.

_What._

He also couldn’t ignore the word ‘mate’ running through his head over and over again.

*************************************************************************************

“You can put me down now,” Kyungsoo murmured when they had both gotten to his house. The short trip back to his home was a blur of snow and soothing whispers.

 The alien had been standing for a few minutes in the middle of the room, rubbing his hand along Kyungsoo’s back while swaying back and forth to an unknown rhythm.  

“I need to… comfort you. You still seem scared,” he replied with a soft voice, and it melted Kyungsoo’s insides. He didn’t know how the language was improving, but he decided that he liked the heat of the other’s skin.

So, he chose to talk instead.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Jongin.”

Jongin. Kyungsoo liked that name.

“Well, Jongin, can you explain to me why you kept stealing my food?” Jongin let out a little chuckle at that, albeit a guilty one. It made Kyungsoo’s heart stop.

“It tastes good. Really sweet and fresh. I like it a lot.” Kyungsoo let out a soft hum at that. Jongin absentmindedly pressed his cheek against Kyungsoo’s cheek, closing his eyes and nuzzling a bit. The close contact sped up both of their hearts, and Kyungsoo knew there was something between them, even if he didn’t fully understand it yet. It felt like they were both starting to become in sync with one another, or on the same level.

“I’ll put you down. I want to see you,” he stated, setting Kyungsoo onto the couch nearby. He knelt down to meet eye to eye, and Jongin smiled at the pretty rose color painting the other’s cheeks. Kyungsoo stared back with just as much attention, mapping out every little detail of the plump lips, meaningful eyes, and the really sharp jawline…

No. He was not going to fall for an alien. No fucking way. Everything about this was so surreal, almost unbelievable. He couldn’t quite grasp if this was even reality or not since Jongin looked pretty human.

Except for those other set of arms, and the eyes, the hair, the veins that seemed to pump thick black blood.

The healing power, let’s not forget that healing power because what the hell.

Everything was too much.

“I’m still very sorry that I attacked you,” Jongin said softly, biting his lip and looking down. Kyungsoo was shocked to see tears well up in those beautiful eyes, and he brought Jongin into a hug.

“It’s alright, I’m not hurt over that. I’m just… I’m just still so lost on everything. How do I even take this, Jongin, what do I do?” Jongin seemed to understand as he brought Kyungsoo into his arms, cuddling him to his chest carefully.

“When humans meet us, they get confused. Trust me, and I will help you understand,” Jongin tried to reply as best as he could. He wanted to say so much more, but he would have to wait until the language had fully settled in. He would need to be around Kyungsoo more in order to communicate.

Kyungsoo had no other choice but to trust him.

*************************************************************************************

He was surrounded by heat when he woke up. It felt comfortable and calming. He smiled with his eyes still closed, a tinted pink lightening his cheeks. What he didn’t really know was that there was a chin on the top of his head with a body pressed against his back, an arm loosely around his waist.

Kyungsoo was beginning to think that this warmth was just his heater acting up again until he felt the body stir behind him. His eyes opened quickly, blinking out the sleep and the crust lining along his eyelashes. He stayed still and listened to the ruffling of the blankets, felt the arm around his torso tighten.

“You’re awake,” a deep voice spoke, and Kyungsoo almost jumped a foot in the air.

So it wasn’t a dream after all.

“Y-Yeah, I’m awake, I’m pretty awake now, I- Do you want breakfast?” He stuttered through his words so fast that he was afraid Jongin wouldn’t have been able to pick up on it, but he seemed to understand as he let out a deep laugh filled with amusement. Kyungsoo felt a bit self-conscious at that, and fidgeted around until he wriggled away from Jongin’s grip to get out of the bed.

“I’ll put strawberries on some pancakes for you if you would like…,” he trailed off, realizing that he wasn’t even wearing a shirt; he was only clad in boxers. The blush spread around his face and down his chest and he noticed that Jongin’s eyes kept flicking between his torso and his face. Jongin’s body was still covered with a blanket, but Kyungsoo kept staring at the outline of his lengthy form, his words getting a bit more out of control.

“I can make something else if that’s what you don’t want… I’m not sure what you guys eat, but I- Wait! I didn’t mean that to be offensive, I just…” Kyungsoo was now beyond flustered, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he rambled on. Jongin just watched him calmly, interrupting him at the part where Kyungsoo began to explain how he made the pancakes.

“Kyungsoo. Come back into bed for a minute.” The tone was gentle, yet authoritative. Kyungsoo obediently shut his mouth and slowly walked over to the bed, climbing into it and laying on his side to face towards Jongin. He left the space in the middle really wide, and Jongin couldn’t help but to move closer until his long legs were in contact with Kyungsoo’s ankles.

“Let’s get one thing out of the way. I can eat whatever a human can, and you’re all out of strawberries, remember?” Kyungsoo let out a silent ‘oh’ of realization, and Jongin had to smile at that, his eyes crinkling up a bit. Kyungsoo didn’t miss the way his body shivered slightly whenever the other seemed to shift a bit closer as he talked.

“Second, I know most of your language now. I can absorb certain things in order to adapt to my surroundings, and third, your clothes are gone since it would have been too hot to sleep with me, and you didn’t want to let go. I hope you’re okay with that,” Jongin finished, biting his lip a little out of nerves. He didn’t want to seem like too much of a pervert.

The stupid thing was that Kyungsoo was more than okay with that when he really shouldn’t be. The memory of Jongin taking his shirt and pants off suddenly flew straight back into his mind, and he hid his face in his hands. Jongin encased him with his body and giggled, taking away the latter’s hands.

“Was I that clingy?” Kyungsoo whimpered, extending beyond the point of utter embarrassment. Jongin nuzzled his nose into Kyungsoo’s hair and sighed contentedly, his large hand coming to rest on Kyungsoo’s hip.

“I liked it when you held onto me. It made everything a bit more real.” Jongin mumbled the last sentence to himself and Kyungsoo had his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Jongin shrugged it off with a shake of his head and suggested that Kyungsoo go make some pancakes since he was so nice for offering. Kyungsoo grumbled into the pillows.

“Guess you can pick up the smartass part of the language too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for wishing me a happy birthday! So, here's another chapter that I tried to write in order to get some of the awful stress off my back, so I'm sorry if it contains weird errors, I'll look it over and correct anything that's weird later on


	5. Chapter 5

Living with an alien was not as easy as Kyungsoo thought it would be.

Then again, he didn’t really know what to expect.

Jongin was just so tall, and Kyungsoo had to go out and buy some new large shirts and pants, although Jongin preferred shorts due to his body temperature, and he had to order a pair of shoes online since the store didn’t have Jongin’s size.

There was the whole getting accustomed to the way human things worked. He remembered hearing Jongin scream when he turned on the sink, trying to hide his large body under the table while staring up at the running water with a terrified expression. It took Kyungsoo about an hour to coax him out.

“Jongin, please just… I’ll buy you more fruit,” Kyungsoo pleaded, on his knees and holding the other male’s outstretched hand. Horrified eyes would peer out at him, along with a (cute) pout. Kyungsoo felt a warm smile curl the edges of his lips as the hand on his squeezed a bit tighter. Jongin uncurled himself, and shuffled out.

“Just don’t turn it on again.” Kyungsoo only rolled his eyes.

He couldn’t even fit under the shower, which also freaked him out at first when Kyungsoo showed him how to use it, so Kyungsoo had to come in and wash his hair while making sure Jongin kept his boxers on. He would fill the bathtub with mildly cold water and have Jongin sit down in it since the tub itself was big enough.

“It feels weird, can I please take them off?” Jongin grimaced, fiddling with the hem of his briefs. He splashed the water a couple times and giggled, wiggling his toes between the soap bubbles. Kyungsoo would stay behind Jongin’s head the entire time so that Jongin wouldn’t see the rising blush, and the stupid smile on his face at Jongin’s actions.

“No, it’s too inappropriate-

“But, on that TV thing, humans undress all the way-

“Shut it.”

Not to mention that Jongin was downright needy for attention. Kyungsoo couldn’t go anywhere without the alien hanging around behind him, the taller presence bearing down on him.

“Jongin, I can’t make your favorite dinner if you don’t get out of the way,” Kyungsoo grumbled, trying to reach for the right spices that were in the cabinet. He was still a bit too short to reach up, but he always somehow managed to grab them.

 Jongin’s favorite dinner became kimchi spaghetti when he first tried it, saying how it was interesting to watch Kyungsoo cook. Kyungsoo found it kind of endearing whenever Jongin took a seat on the floor, and simply observed the motions and movements.

“If I do that, you would take forever making this,” Jongin replied smugly while grabbing the correct bottles. Kyungsoo let out a ‘pfft’, too focused on the meal to come up with a witty comeback.

“Hey, don’t be like that; I like helping you, being around you..,” Jongin took a moment to nuzzle the top of Kyungsoo’s head affectionately before continuing, “being there for you.”

“It’s only been a week and a half, and you’re already acting like you have a crush on me.”

“Maybe I do.”

Kyungsoo had to grip the counter at that bold response, his throat trying to swallow the rest of his saliva that got caught in the wrong pipe.

“You okay?” The genuinely concerned tone also caught Kyungsoo off guard, and he honestly didn’t know what to do.

So, he just didn’t say anything, and that turned out to be a huge mistake.

*************************************************************************************

He lost an alien. He lost a 6’5 alien in his house, and he was ready to snap someone’s neck.

“Jongin? Jongin, come out, please. We can, um, we can watch Spongebob if you’d like. I’ll buy extra pudding and strawberries, and…”

No response whatsoever.

Now Kyungsoo was starting to get worried. Jongin couldn’t have stepped outside since they did eat the dinner together in complete silence which was not like Jongin at all. He would usually ask all kinds of questions in order to understand the language and materials around him, but he was tense the entire time, his eyes casting downward. Kyungsoo wanted to ask what was wrong, but he was still too embarrassed about the whole ‘crush’ thing. After Jongin was done eating, he excused himself, and walked away somewhere, and Kyungsoo took the time to wash all of the dishes while mentally kicking himself for being an idiot.

“Jonginnie,” Kyungsoo called out again, walking around in the nearing dark. He turned on a light on a nearby table and almost screamed when a large form appeared in front of him, feeling himself being picked up, and he panicked when he was met with two blazing yellow eyes and a shock of blonde hair.

“J-Jongin, you’re scaring me,” Kyungsoo whimpered, flashbacks of the night Jongin attacked him flying into his mind. A low, inhuman growl erupted from Jongin’s throat, and he pressed Kyungsoo against himself, letting out a noise of satisfaction when he felt the smaller legs wrap around his waist with two small hands gripping his shoulders. He slipped an arm underneath Kyungsoo’s thigh to support him better, and walked over to the couch, the dim glow casting shadows on his sharp features. Kyungsoo buried his face in the crook of the other’s neck, his body shaking slightly from fear.

“Jongin, why are you like this?” Kyungsoo couldn’t understand, and he felt Jongin sit down on the leather couch, pulling his head back to stare into the brightness of those fearsome eyes while straddling the other. Jongin opened his mouth slightly, and closed it again to take a deep breath. He slowly closed his eyes, and leaned forward to nose at Kyungsoo’s neck, inhaling the sweet scent emanating from his skin. He couldn’t help but to run his lips over the expanse of porcelain, his sensory input going insane from the contact.

Kyungsoo let out shaky exhales as Jongin took him in, his body temperature going haywire. He felt sensitive in all the wrong, but right places, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“I should be asking you the same thing,” Jongin replied, his voice becoming a bit deeper due to his primal side. Kyungsoo could only let out a breathy gasp at the tone, at the plush lips over his searing skin.

“What are you talking about?” Kyungsoo whispered since he felt that his actual voice would be too loud for this type of atmosphere. Jongin’s grip on him suddenly became rough, one of his hands snaking up Kyungsoo’s back to grip the hairs at the base of his nape to hold his head still while the other hand gripped his bicep. He brought his head away from the other’s neck and stared straight into Kyungsoo’s eyes with a predatory glare, the dark pupils dilating as he leaned his head in dangerously close to where their lips were almost touching.

“You make it so hard for me to control myself, whenever I see you laying down in your bed, or on this couch, I want to take you, ravage you, mate you,” Jongin took a moment to lick his lips as if he was having difficulty talking before continuing, “I want to make you so, so submissive until you’re screaming my name, but I can’t do that to you, Kyungsoo, I can’t. I hid in the shadows to help my thoughts drown within themselves, trying to distinguish the human nature of your kind from my instincts, and I figured that you need more time, and that you don’t fully comprehend the connection between us yet, but can’t you feel it? Can’t you feel it whenever I touch you?” There was clear desperation in Jongin’s eyes, and Kyungsoo let out violent shivers at the words being flooded into his eardrums, his hands trying to hang on to Jongin’s broad shoulders.

The truth is that he did feel it whenever Jongin was around, felt it on that first night which is why he’s been trying to avoid it. He didn’t like how he was falling so quickly for Jongin; he barely even knew him, especially in the species department, and that was even worse.

The word ‘mate’ flew through his head again, and he’s been trying to ignore that too, despite his incessant googling of the word itself, searching every urban dictionary archive and tumblr blog he could find on the matter. The fact that Jongin had suddenly chosen him as his mate, and wanted to go farther with him scared him. This was a creature that he has never seen before, someone he doesn’t really know, but feels like he’s known for years, and he still couldn’t quite accept that Jongin wasn’t human. It was still such a shock to him that his mind tries to block out the possibility of it, and he has a feeling that Jongin knows this, that he understands him.

But looking into Jongin’s eyes, sliding his hands up his neck to feel his hair, the realization started to hit. He felt a surge of adrenaline as he connected their foreheads together, his eyes starting to shine with tears once he was able to get the fact that this was all real, that Jongin was actually here. He let out a little laugh at the flurry of emotions, and Jongin was smiling at him, his eyes now becoming the soft, warm mocha brown, his hair returning to black.

“There you go, shh,” he said in a low voice, the soothing hush sounding like music to Kyungsoo, creating a nice feeling in his tummy. He felt the hand loosen up on the back of his head, and the bruising grip on his arm let go. He felt like kissing Jongin since their lips were just so close, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it, not yet.

“Jongin, Jongin, Jongin,” Kyungsoo repeated, the tears starting to slip down his face. Jongin was quick to pull Kyungsoo into a hug, his large hands rubbing comforting patterns along his spine. Kyungsoo gripped Jongin’s shirt and sobbed, letting out everything, letting his vulnerability show.

“Soo, relax for me, breath with me,” Jongin murmured into his ear, the sounds of his mate crying too painful. His job was to console him, to pick him back up from the raw reality that just infected his mind to the brim. Once he felt Kyungsoo’s breathing start to regulate, and wiped his tears away with a delicate touch, he deemed Kyungsoo ready to know the full story of his race.

“I’ll carry you to bed, okay? You need to rest before I tell you everything.” He smiled at the pout that Kyungsoo was giving him, wiping the rest of his tears away.

“But, I wanna hear everything now,” Kyungsoo replied with a raspy voice, sniffling a bit. Jongin wiped away the snot with his bare hands, and chanced a kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead, in awe at the spread of pink across the other’s cheeks, the lips in an ‘oh’ shape.

“Tomorrow.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhh, I am going to be stressed these next couple weeks, so I'll just give you guys this chapter before drowning in a pool of misery and crying because of english IB and exams, but thank you guys so much for all of the lovely comments, it's what really keeps me going with this fic even though I have no idea what I'm doing with it, but my special friend, Rory, is helping me out a lot, so if it wasn't for her and you guys, this fic would have been taken down before chapter 5 was even made, so again, thank you so much.   
> I'll try to write chapter 6 as much as I can, but please don't expect an a fast update because I'll be pretty busy  
> Once again, thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Jongin believed that it was his job to take care of Kyungsoo the next morning. He knew the human was still recovering from the immeasurable shock of having an alien in the house, and he was probably recovering even more from the events that took place last night.

He smiled at the peaceful looking Kyungsoo in his arms, his tiny mate curled up snugly against his chest, one small leg over his waist. Jongin had undressed him again, and now he was smoothing his hand down the expanse of Kyungsoo’s back, making the sleeping boy whimper a bit.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, more to himself. He gently traced the slightly pink cheekbone while pushing some of the locks of hair away from the other’s eyes. Kyungsoo unconsciously nuzzled his face into Jongin’s collarbone, and he couldn’t help but to smile at the tiny hands bunched up between their bodies.

He just loved how small Kyungsoo was compared to him, it made Jongin feel protective and useful in keeping his precious mate safe and warm.

He brushed his lips against Kyungsoo’s forehead to wake him up, giggling slightly at the grumbles at being awake early. Kyungsoo didn’t know this, but Jongin always woke up around 5am to watch Kyungsoo sleep since his body only allowed him four hours of sleep. It was seven in the morning, and he was too impatient to wait for the other to wake up today.

“Kyungsoo, precious, wake up,” Jongin murmured. Kyungsoo mumbled a little bit and slowly opened his eyes, and Jongin thinks that it’s the most wonderful thing to see those gorgeous brown eyes look up at him, so vulnerable.

“Jongin? It’s so early, why are you-…?” Jongin shushed him and nuzzled his face into Kyungsoo’s hair, hesitantly pressing small kisses onto his head. Kyungsoo stiffened up a bit, but slowly relaxed in Jongin’s hold.

“Let’s take a bath together,” Jongin mumbled, pulling back to look at Kyungsoo’s reaction with hopeful eyes. Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows at the suggestion, but didn’t go against it.

“You’re carrying me since it’s so early.” Jongin laughed, and it sounded like heaven to Kyungsoo’s ears.

“Come here then.” Kyungsoo crawled over to where Jongin was already standing at the side of the bed, latching onto his torso.

Kyungsoo noticed something as Jongin was carrying Kyungsoo to their awaited bath. Jongin’s touch felt different, as if he had finally started to feel it rather than know it was there. He felt warm, his skin becoming tingly as Jongin held him close.

“Feels nice, right?” Jongin said into his ear, turning on the water and letting out a shiver at the sound. Kyungsoo giggled at that, and nodded his head in confirmation. It felt amazing to have Jongin’s hands on his bare skin, but he instantly stopped his mind from going any further than that.

“I’ll leave you in your boxers, okay?” Jongin turned off the water, and was about to get inside until he felt Kyungsoo try to shimmy out of his grip. His kissed his temple and set him down, only to be shocked when Kyungsoo started to take off his underwear.

“I, um, it’s okay. You can take yours off too, i-if you really want to,” Kyungsoo stuttered as he looked away, his face fiery red as the rest of his clothing was pooled at his feet. He didn’t even know why he was exposing himself like this, he’d only known Jongin for barely two weeks.

He was tensed up, his hands clenching into fists as he waited for Jongin to just hurry up and get in the bathtub. He suddenly felt gentle hands tilt his chin upwards, his eyes meeting warm ones as he felt the blush spreading to his chest.

“Soo, you never fail to surprise me,” Jongin whispered, his eyes holding so much emotion. Kyungsoo returned it, his breath releasing outwards slowly at the close proximity. He wanted to look down to see if Jongin had taken his boxers off out of curiosity, but he was too shy to.

“You can look when I remove them,” Jongin said with a knowing smile, dragging his eyes up and down Kyungsoo’s body first. Strangely, Kyungsoo didn’t feel too insecure about himself, he felt comfortable with Jongin’s eyes studying him with a gentle expression although he was a bit shaky. Jongin noticed this and bit his lip in worry, his fingers trailing down Kyungsoo’s sides to comfort him. Kyungsoo’s skin broke out in goosebumps at the light touch.

“I’ll get in, and… and you can change out of them.” Kyungsoo’s voice almost felt too loud, the splashing of the water sounding like an ocean around the room. Jongin couldn’t help but to feel a bit nervous, but he was considered to be an Alpha in the mating sense, so he had a natural confidence in his personality even if he started to doubt himself.

Jongin still found it adorable that Kyungsoo was all shy to be naked, and he thought that every inch of Kyungsoo’s body was flawless. He knew that no one was ever truly perfect but Kyungsoo was damn near the definition of perfection.

He looked over to see Kyungsoo’s body submerged in the water except for the top half his head. His two eyes peered at Jongin, and he could still see the red tinge on Kyungsoo’s cheeks. Jongin winked at him, and Kyungsoo squealed, squeezing his eyes shut.

“If you do that, you’ll miss the show,” Jongin teased while Kyungsoo groaned in embarrassment.

“You’re too much, Jonginnie,” Kyungsoo said in a low voice, and Jongin’s heart beat faster at the nickname.

He dipped his thumbs into the waistband and slowly dragged them off of his long legs. Kyungsoo followed the clothing’s pace, swallowing nervously as the fabric finally settled on the floor next to his own. He closed his eyes again, since he only caught a small glimpse of Jongin’s… thing.

That thing.

“Soo, look at me.” Jongin’s voice was husky, and Kyungsoo’s cheeks burned even brighter. He slowly opened his eyes, and almost gasped at the beauty before him.

Jongin, this amazing, beautiful creature was extravagant.

Kyungsoo’s eyes glided over his broad chest, down to his faintly sculpted abs, and finally to the groin area. He squeaked when he saw how different it was.

Well, it looked kind of normal. Except it had black stripes running down the side to the tip, and the head looked just a little more rounded out. It had mostly the same shape, but it was curved finely. It was elegant, and Kyungsoo mentally slapped himself for coming up with that word to describe it, but that’s just how it was.

What scared him was its size and girth. He’s sneaked a few glances at it before when washing Jongin’s hair, he saw how large the bulge was, but wasn’t anticipating it to be that big.

“It’s okay, Soo,” Jongin said comfortingly, seeing the nervous gulp that Kyungsoo had made when he saw it. He walked over and stepped into the bathtub. Kyungsoo leaned forward so that Jongin could get behind him. He felt a hand on his chest pushing him back, and his back was resting against toned muscles, a chin placing itself on top of his head. He could feel Jongin’s groin rubbing up against his bottom, and he squirmed a bit as he felt it move.

Wait.

Move?

“Um, Jongin?” Kyungsoo nervously asked. Jongin wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo, and assured him that it was normal, that it was all okay. Nothing about this was normal, of course, but Kyungsoo would have to accept it as such.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence with Jongin rubbing Kyungsoo’s tummy, Jongin let out a sigh and spoke.

“Kyungsoo, I… I want to show you something.” His voice came out shaky, and Kyungsoo’s stomach suddenly exploded in butterflies.

“What is it, Jonginnie?” Kyungsoo asked, his voice sounding a bit nervous too. He felt Jongin shift around, and two large hands encased his own. Jongin was quiet for a moment, and Kyungsoo’s body started to shake from the anticipation. He was already nervous enough at being naked around Jongin, so hearing this added on more.

“I want to show you my home life, and what it was like,” he finally said in a murmur, “You deserve more answers of why I’m here, and where I came from.” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows in surprise, his hands squeezing one of Jongin’s fingers affectionately.

“I would love to see it,” Kyungsoo said with a smile, suddenly excited about seeing Jongin’s earlier life. “How are you gonna show me though?”

“Like this.”

Jongin’s grip on Kyungsoo’s hand started to become tighter, his eyes flashing a bright white. Kyungsoo’s back arched sharply, his eyes beginning to drown in the blinding light, his pupils blowing up and dilating at a fast rate.

He felt a tug in his stomach and everything went black.

There was a faint noise that started to get louder and louder, and Kyungsoo opened his eyes, blinking away the rest of the black patches. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his head and recognizing the noise as children playing.

These weren’t exactly your average children. Most of them had extra limbs while some looked like regular humans. They were playing on this unique playground that was set up for their extra arms.

Kyungsoo didn’t really know what was going on since the grass was a blue color and the sky was orange, but he could only guess that he was visiting Jongin’s past.

“Hey! No fair, we’re playing without the extra set today!” a girl screamed at none other than a younger version of Jongin. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to giggle at the snicker that Jongin emitted when the girl yelled at him. Such a brat.

His arms morphed back into his body, and he caught the ball with his normal set of arms, and passed it on to another kid.

He was transmitted to other sets of memories, ones with Jongin and his family, Jongin and his friends, Jongin as a teenager going through problems of finding a mate.

Well that was kind of awkward. He saw the image of Jongin’s mom becoming worried with his struggles whenever he was feeling lonely, or when his friends would go off with their other mates. A feeling of insecurity hit Kyungsoo hard because he wasn’t like Jongin, so what if Jongin was disappointed to see that his mate was a human, and was only sticking around since he was forced to be with him?

The scene and his thoughts were quickly swept away when there was a loud crash.

Jongin’s entire world was falling apart.

The planet was finally giving out, ready to explode. The ground shook, and Kyungsoo could only sit and watch Jongin’s horrified expression as he tried to grab everything in his room. Kyungsoo wanted to scream at him to stop, to just get out, but Jongin kept hauling everything into a bag, tears running down his face. His mom finally came in and told him to get out, and he yelled back saying how he needs to save everything.

His dad finally came in and grew his other set of arms, grabbing Jongin and his bag to race out the door with his mom following close behind.

At this point fire started to accumulate around the planet, and Jongin had to leave his parents behind.

“I’m not leaving you guys, come on!” he screamed, tugging their hands towards the escape pods that were only meant for children. The adult ones were full.

“We can’t, Kai, you have to go!” his mom said in complete distraught, her hands shaking as she cupped her son’s cheeks. His father was hugging him, his entire body wracking with sobs.

“We love you so much, Kai, we love you, we love you, but you have to go, you have to live. Do that for me, okay? Go find your mate and live.” Jongin hiccupped with more sobs, his hand weakly clutching onto his bag like a lost child. Kyungsoo’s heart snapped, the sight of seeing Jongin in so much pain almost too much for him to handle.

“We have to go! Grab him and go!” someone yelled over the chaos, and someone suddenly appeared to rip Jongin away from his family.

“No! We have to take them with, we can’t leave them!” Jongin cried, reaching out one hand towards his parents. He tried to grow his other set of arms to fight off the man, but he couldn’t.

“I’m sorry,” the guard whispered, racing into the pod. The door closed and Jongin wrestled to look out the window, screaming for his parents at the top of his lungs. Kyungsoo could see them waving up at Jongin, their faces completely heartbroken as the pod lifted up and sped off.

Once it was launched into space, Jongin was still pressed against the window, his eyes growing wide as his beloved home was destroyed, one final explosion completely wiping out the planet.

Everything went black again, and the last thing Kyungsoo saw was Jongin’s tearstained face, his hands slamming on the windows as he screamed.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo gasped, his body snapping awake when the memories were done. He could hear Jongin breathing heavily behind him, and Kyungsoo did his best to turn around in the water, and he saw Jongin crying, big tears escaping his eyes, as he apologized over and over again. Kyungsoo shook his head, and flipped his body around so that he was straddling Jongin, and he peppered kisses all over Jongin’s face. Jongin held onto him and sobbed, his shoulders shaking with the inhales. Kyungsoo kissed his forehead, his eyebrows, his eyes, nose, cheeks…

Jongin felt the kisses on his face start to get lower to his lips and tried to stop crying, trying to steady his heart rate and his breathing to match Kyungsoo’s.

“Shh, it’s okay, you’re okay, it’s all over now,” Kyungsoo assured him gently, his lips hovering over Jongin’s. Kyungsoo rested his forehead against Jongin’s, and traced delicate patterns into the tanned shoulder blades, and then bringing his hands up to run them through Jongin’s hair. This calmed the taller male down, his tears finally stopping. He felt safe in Kyungsoo’s comfort, the feeling starting to overwhelm him as he realized that the security that Kyungsoo’s lips would hold could touch his to make him feel as if everything was really okay.

“Can I…?” Jongin asked breathlessly, his gaze focused on Kyungsoo’s plush lips. Kyungsoo held his breath and nodded, and Jongin looked at him with teary eyes full of gratitude and happiness.

He closed the distance, basking in the warmth as their lips finally touched into a careful kiss, one that held promises and safety.

The kiss made Kyungsoo whimper, his hands gently gripping Jongin’s hair since it felt so good. That wave of insecurity that he had during Jongin’s memories suddenly disappeared since he could feel his body becoming light, and Jongin’s hold on him was possessive to the point where Kyungsoo believed that Jongin will always be here for him, to care for him, to love him, and Kyungsoo would return those feelings and actions just as much.

They both knew that what they had was extraordinary, and full of life. Full of love.

When they pulled away, Kyungsoo didn’t need to hear those three small words that held so much weight.

Jongin’s expression was enough.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa  
> I finally updated, jfc  
> I'm sorry if this chapter kind of sucks, but I have to somehow explain how Jongin got to Earth in the first place so yeaH, and it was starting to get halfway to 3k, and I was like lmao no okay, I gotta stop here, but I'll try to update by next week!  
> Sighghgh, poor Jonginnie though, I actually cried a bit when writing this chapter bc he was in so much pain ashowhgou  
> Thank you for reading!  
> (They kissed though, and now the mating will begin >:)  
> (Tentadick will make an appearance soon heehehhehehhe)


	7. Chapter 7

“Kyungsoo? You gotta buy a bigger bed, my legs keep dangling off.”

“You know what, Jongin, beds cost money, and I haven’t written anything.”

“Write something.”

“What if it’s not good enough though?”

“Just write, Soo-Soo.” Kyungsoo shot straight up at the nickname and hit Jongin’s face lightly with his pillow. Jongin screeched and put on a mock pout.

“Why don’t you like that name, babe?” Jongin asked teasingly, adding on the other pet name. Kyungsoo flushed and hid his face, squealing and mumbling to himself. Jongin hugged him from behind and kissed the back of his neck repeatedly.

“Jonginnie, NO, that tickles!” Kyungsoo squeaked, trying to wriggle away. Jongin playfully growled and flipped Kyungsoo over, pressing sloppy, wet kisses all over his cheeks. Kyungsoo giggled and squirmed, his legs kicking around.

“It’s been a month, baby Soo, you could at least let me appreciate you properly.” Jongin nipped sweetly at Kyungsoo’s nose, making the latter laugh even more. Jongin smiled warmly, and Kyungsoo smiled back with his big brown eyes shining brightly.

This past month has been nothing but carefree interactions between Kyungsoo and Jongin. They both cuddled a lot, and whenever Kyungsoo had to go out to go shopping, Jongin always remained behind while giving him a sad, puppy look. Kyungsoo always felt so bad leaving him in the house, but Jongin always assured that him that he was only joking around. It would be really dangerous for Jongin to go into town since some of the people might have seen him in the woods before.

It was a Saturday today, and Kyungsoo was going to stay inside the house, and Jongin will continue to ravish him in bittersweet kisses, and claim his body with love bites.

“Why do you always have to do this?” Kyungsoo coughed out. His stomach hurt from all the laughing, and his cheeks were tinged with pink. Jongin suddenly gave him a serious look, and clasped their hands together, nuzzling their noses.

“Because you’re my mate, and in my little world, I’m supposed to treat you as the most important aspect of my life, and I love you,” Jongin whispered the last part, pressing a soft kiss to Kyungsoo’s slightly parted lips.

At those words, Kyungsoo turned the innocent kiss into a heated one, his fingers unwinding themselves from Jongin’s hands to tangle in his hair which was starting to turn blonde at the roots. Kyungsoo had never initiated this much of a searing make out session since Jongin always held back, but this time they both felt connected, and Kyungsoo felt a pain blossoming in his lower stomach. He felt his legs automatically spreading, and Jongin quickly pulled back.

“Shit, we shouldn’t have- Kyungsoo? Baby?” Jongin asked, concern etched into his features. Kyungsoo was currently grasping at his stomach, whining as he looked up at Jongin in confusion. For some reason he started feeling like he _needed_ Jongin, and the ache in his tummy just wouldn’t go away.

“Kyungsoo, if we don’t do something, the pain is going to get worse, okay? I have to… I have to relieve it in some way.” Jongin seemed uneasy; he brushed away Kyungsoo’s hair from his eyes, his forehead starting to glisten with sweat.

“Jongin, something’s happening,” Kyungsoo cried out, his boxers suddenly becoming too tight. Jongin looked down at Kyungsoo’s forming erection, and cursed under his breath. He really shouldn’t have let his hormones get the better of him. Kyungsoo really wanted Jongin to touch him, to have Jongin utterly wreck him until he couldn’t walk.

“Kyungsoo, listen to me the best that you can. I have to touch you to make it feel better, otherwise it’ll take the entire day for the aching to go away. I… I don’t wanna take advantage of you, baby Soo, I don’t.” Jongin pressed his thumbs into Kyungsoo’s stomach to massage it, leaving soft kisses all over his neck.

“As long as it’s you, Jongin,” Kyungsoo finally said, his body beginning to shake. Jongin looked up in surprise, and rubbed the latter’s sides. Kyungsoo writhed under his touch, the rough hands creating wonderful friction against his sensitive skin. As long as they didn’t have sex just yet, Kyungsoo was fine with anything.

Jongin looked into Kyungsoo’s eyes for a few seconds as if to make sure, causing Kyungsoo to whine and grab Jongin’s wrist to guide it to his crotch. Once Jongin’s palm came into contact with the bulge, he looked up with a pleading expression while biting his lip.

Jongin couldn’t say no to that look.

“I’m going to relax your body for a minute. Look at me,” Jongin murmured, his voice sounding warm and soft to Kyungsoo. He felt light all of a sudden, and when he looked up, Jongin’s yellow eyes somehow made him feel numb, but in a good way.

His hearing started to dim out as he only focused on Jongin’s face; the sounds of them breathing were the only thing that Kyungsoo’s ears could detect. The rest was pure silence. His body even felt distant, all he could really feel was his cock stiffening, and how it was just so sensitive if he moved around since he could feel the fabric of his boxers rubbing it.

He felt the hand on his crotch start to move, and gasped, his eyes going wide as he stared up at the hypnotizing yellow and red above him. He vaguely felt Jongin hook his legs onto his strong shoulders, his dick now exposed to the rubbing of Jongin’s palm against him. He felt a finger run down the bulge in the fabric, and his hips jutted sharply in response, the touch being too light to handle.

He moaned when he felt Jongin taking off his boxers, almost tearing them apart. He shook with the need to feel Jongin’s hands on him again, and he when he felt Jongin grasp his penis, he knew it was going to be over in a matter of minutes. He has never taken part in any sexual acts with anyone, or himself, before since he never felt the need. Baekhyun always thought he was asexual, but now that Jongin is here, he had been feeling horny almost every night, and he wanted to touch himself to the thought of him even if he’s never had an orgasm.

“J-Jonginnie, it feels so good,” is what spilled out of Kyungsoo’s mouth when he felt the hand start to move up and down, a thumb swiping at his tip every so often to spread the precum. Jongin’s expression was predatory, but passionate at the same time, his hand starting to move faster. Kyungsoo started to breathe heavily, his body feeling like it was going to fall apart completely at the seams.

“You’re doing so well, Soo, you look so beautiful like this,” he heard Jongin whisper in his ear. His honey filled voice was an even bigger turn on for Kyungsoo, his hands coming up to grip the blonde locks, and his hips were starting to move on their own to create a rhythm.

“Jongin, please, p-please.” Kyungsoo didn’t know what he was begging for, but he wanted it so badly, his eyes starting to fill up with tears at the sheer pleasure on his dick. It was slick now, and the slippery sensation just felt so good in Jongin’s big hands, but he knew it was just built up tension ready to explode all over his stomach.

“I’ll take care of you, let me do this for you,” Jongin said softly, pressing a kiss to Kyungsoo’s forehead. Kyungsoo was about to question what Jongin meant, his mind becoming hazy until he felt Jongin’s tongue making slow drags up his member before taking him fully into his mouth. The wet heat sent shockwaves through his cock and throughout the rest of his body, his hips bucking up, feeling the head bump into the back Jongin’s throat. Jongin didn’t mind this at all, he only wanted to give as much pleasure to Kyungsoo as possible.

“Jongin, I think, fuck, I think I-I’m gonna…” Kyungsoo couldn’t finish his sentence, his whimpers almost turning into screams as he felt himself let go of everything into Jongin’s wet mouth.

He arched his back, and the veins on his neck stood out sharply against his skin. Small fingers interlocked themselves in Jongin’s hair as he felt his entire body go straight to euphoria. Jongin looked up at his wrecked mate with glaring, yellow eyes, the red pupils dilating dangerously as he saw Kyungsoo’s mouth open, his eyes squeezed shut, and his eyebrows scrunched together. He looked at the way Kyungsoo’s chest heaved up and down, he could feel his mate’s heartbeat pounding through his ears as he swallowed all that Kyungsoo had to offer, trying to keep his hips still to suckle him properly.

When he heard his name being yelled into the air, Jongin gave one last suck before crawling up to kiss Kyungsoo, biting his lip and tangling their tongues together. He was careful not to rut against Kyungsoo since he would most likely lose all of his control.

The kisses soothed Kyungsoo, the knot in his stomach starting to unravel, and his soft mewls being taken in by Jongin’s lips.

“Hold me,” Kyungsoo demanded cutely, almost cringing how desperate he sounded. Jongin smiled against his lips and turned them on their sides, spooning Kyungsoo, and continuing to press kisses across his cheek.

Jongin held his hands, shushing the other softly whenever his body would jerk from the aftershocks of his first orgasm.

“It… It felt really good,” Kyungsoo whispered, snuggling a bit farther against Jongin’s torso. Jongin left a few feather light kisses on Kyungsoo’s neck before responding.

“Was that your first?” His voice didn’t sound mocking, it was only curious. Kyungsoo nodded into his pillow, and sighed, his hands squeezing Jongin’s.

“I wanna be your first and last for everything, I know it sounds selfish, but I love you a lot, Soo.” There it was again. The ‘I love you.’

Kyungsoo was always afraid to say it since love was a fragile thing. It could be broken easily, damaged, forgotten, unwanted. He didn’t want any of those things happening, but he couldn’t help but to feel so strongly for Jongin. He didn’t know when the right time was for him to say it, but he had one of these cliché feelings that he would know someday.

“When you’re ready,” Jongin said as if he was replying to Kyungsoo’s thoughts. He smiled in content and almost fell asleep from Jongin’s gentle touch until his stomach growled. Both of them snickered and Jongin flipped Kyungsoo over, blowing raspberries onto Kyungsoo’s neck, and tracing them down to place them all over his stomach.

Kyungsoo loudly squealed at the ticklish sensation, his body convulsing with laughter. He forgot that he was stark naked, and Jongin noticed this, standing up to get out a new set of boxers to put on Kyungsoo. He blushed, and Jongin told him not to be shy, that he was gorgeous, beautiful, and exquisite. Kyungsoo only closed his legs at that, mumbling a nervous ‘thank you.’ Jongin let the corner of his lips turn up into a little smirk, his hands lifting up Kyungsoo’s feet to get them through the holes. Kyungsoo wanted to at least return the favor.

“Jonginnie, have I ever told you how handsome you are? How perfect your entire being is?” Kyungsoo asked when Jongin when was lifting his hips up to get the underside of the underwear on him. He purposely squeezed his ass, and Kyungsoo stiffened up while Jongin laughed.

“Only about a million times,” he replied, making sure the elastic didn’t snap on his precious baby’s skin. He dodged Kyungsoo’s swats with his forearm, catching one of his hands and sucking on his wrist. Kyungsoo pouted and formed his hand into a fist, and Jongin kissed each knuckle.

“What was that though? That feeling here?” Kyungsoo gestured towards his stomach, and Jongin only shook his head, leaning down to lick at the tear tracks shining on Kyungsoo’s eyes. He obediently closed them, and let Jongin’s tongue work its magic.

“I’ll explain a little later. I just lost myself for a bit, that’s all. Let’s get you something to eat, hm?”

Just as Jongin was about to carry Kyungsoo to the kitchen, Kyungsoo’s phone rang. He looked at the contact, and his stomach almost came out of his throat.

“Baekhyun, for fuck’s sake.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rory: Bring in Baek in the next chapter, and then smut  
> Me: Lmao, okay, I'll bring in Baek in Chapter 7, and then smut in Chapter 8  
> Rory: K cool  
> Me: *Literally writes a 2k thing of a fuckin handjob scene with fluff*  
> Rory:  
> Rory:  
> Rory: kys 
> 
> That basically concludes the plans for the next chapters lmao, I'll bring in ByunBaek next chapter, and then SMUT IN CHAPTER 8 OMG HELP ITS GONNA BE SO LONG, like if I can draw out a handie scene for that long, I'm afraid of what I can do with smut osfoiaghoaewiosgghoeruerhiwepelhgoaegoaweheoi The chapters literally keep getting longer and longer i'm screaming.  
> I also have to describe JOngnOg's tentadick, so that's gonna be a blast  
> Stay tuned you chocolate chips


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Okay, I had to fix a thing with the whole Kyungsoo not writing anything, he did actually write something, but I forgot to put that certain part in this chapter lmao, he was hiding it from Jongin and stuff so yeah  
> (Of course Jongin knew, c'mon)  
> I'M SO SORRY THAT THERE'S NO SMUT, I KNOW I PROMISED BUT READ END NOTES FOR ALL THAT STUFF

“Well if it isn’t the reclusive Do Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he walked straight in. Kyungsoo ran a hand down his face, groaning as he slammed the door.

“You haven’t contacted me in months, brosef, what’s gotten into you?” Baekhyun went to stand in the center of the living room with his hands on his hips, admiring the view of the house. Kyungsoo only rolled his eyes, and slapped Baekhyun on the back of the head.

“I’ve been busy. Plus, it’s only been a month,” he deadpanned, fixing up some pillows on the couch. Baekhyun looked over at Kyungsoo’s laptop to see the cursor flashing on a blank, white page. He rubbed the back of his head with a frown.

“Yeah, busy with jack shit. And ONLY A MONTH? Do Kyungsoo, I’m your best pal, well, your only best pal, chummy chum friend here, c’mon!” Kyungsoo only collapsed on his couch, and buried his face in the cushions to scream.

Jongin watched warily with jealous eyes, his camouflaged form leaning against the wall opposite of Baekhyun. He didn’t really like this Baekhyun, how easy he was with Kyungsoo, how careless his actions were. He remembers witnessing both of them being drunk a while ago, and it only made the black veins on his forehead grow deeper. He crossed his arms, and watched them closely, seeing how Kyungsoo threw nervous glances around himself since he didn’t know where Jongin was.

“How are you, though? Like I said, I haven’t seen you in years.” Kyungsoo let out a little laugh and shook his head as Baekhyun turned around and plopped onto the couch.

“You said months, for your information, and I’ve been… I’ve been doing really great actually.” He looked straight ahead at the figure against the wall, his expression turning horrified when Jongin came into view with a smirk. He winked, and Kyungsoo stuttered with his words. Baekhyun whipped his head around, but Jongin blended in just in time.

“What? Spider? It’s literally winter, Kyungsoo, don’t be so scared of bugs right now,” Baekhyun assumed, leaning back and propping up his feet on Kyungsoo’s thighs. His heart was still beating rapidly from the appearance of Jongin, and he willed his breathing to steady out with a nervous laugh.

“Yeah, um, yeah, I shouldn’t be so scared of something like that, I just…” he trailed off before picking back up again with, “So, why did you come all the way out here for a ‘surprise visit’?”

“I worry about you sometimes. You’re up here all alone in these mountains in this big piece of wood with your fruit, a laptop, and a town that’s about thirty minutes away. Gotta make sure you aren’t dead in the snow or anything.” Baekhyun closed his eyes, and wiggled his toes in his socks before popping them back open.

“How about I help you write at least one paragraph today? I’m sure it’ll boost your creativity tenfold if we put both of our rusty brains together.” Baekhyun rolled off the couch, and went over to Kyungsoo’s laptop. Kyungsoo broke out into a sweat since he hoped to anything that Baekhyun wouldn’t scroll up, but the little shit scrolled up.

“Holy crap, Kyungsoo. You got a novel going on here,” Baekhyun marveled as he scrolled up and up to the beginning. Jongin smiled to himself since he knew Kyungsoo had been typing away in the dead of night, or really early in the morning. Kyungsoo just didn't want to admit that he was writing about their encounter, too insecure with himself and his writing. Of course, Baekhyun just had to blow it for him. 

Jongin walked over to Kyungsoo while Baekhyun had his back turned, and lightly kissed Kyungsoo’s forehead, and sat down on the couch, laying his head on the latter’s lap. Kyungsoo raised a shaky hand to where he thought Jongin’s hair was and carefully combed through it. He knew Jongin’s legs were probably hanging off the cushions, but he wasn’t too worried that his friend would notice anything off.

It was just weird to think how Baekhyun didn’t know about any of this, how there was an alien in his house, and that they were bonded, but not quite. It occurred to Kyungsoo, just then, that he had no idea how mating worked. Of course the thought just had to hit him at the worst of times, when Baekhyun was literally reading the story of him and Jongin, from the very start, but just with different names.

“Oho, shit, Kyungsoo, this is genius! It’s like you’ve actually experienced all this stuff, goddamn, fuck, I’m speechless.” Kyungsoo smiled shyly at the praise and looked down at the invisible face of his mate, giving him a heart-shaped smile. He giggled as his head was pulled down for a quick kiss before being playfully shoved back up to a proper seating position. Jongin was needy for attention, and he couldn’t resist just sitting with Kyungsoo for a couple minutes.

“Glad you like it. It took a really long time for the details to kind of kick in,” he half joked, receiving a gentle flick on his arm.

Don’t tease, the action said.

“But it worked out, dude, you gotta keep going on this,” Baekhyun encouraged while rubbing his hands together. “This is gonna be good.”

Kyungsoo could only watch his best friend jump up and down in glee.

They worked on it for the rest of the day with Jongin sitting on the floor and watching them from a distance, his eyes studying every movement.

*************************************************************************************

“I-Is dinner okay, Jonginnie?” Kyungsoo asked while wringing his hands together nervously. He looked down at the table most of the time since Jongin kept wrinkling his nose, his expression grim. He looked up at Kyungsoo and immediately felt sorry at the downcast eyes that usually brighten whenever they see Jongin gorging on his food.

“Aw, Soo baby, I’m sorry. Dinner is delicious as always, precious, I’m just… I’m just kind of…” He couldn’t finish his sentence since he didn’t want to admit that he was jealous of that goddamned Baekhyun who wouldn’t leave until it got dark outside. He knew Kyungsoo had his own friends and his own life, but the fact that he could never truly be a part of it upset him. A lot more than it should.

“Is it about today?” Kyungsoo asked softly as he started to understand. Jongin finished the rest of his meal and sighed, biting his lip, his eyes studying the tablecloth.

“I can just- Fuck, Kyungsoo, I can smell him on you, and the way he kept touching you… I hate to be jealous, I shouldn’t be in the first place, but I’m just so selfish when it comes to you, and I know that could potentially annoy you, so I don’t want to…” He looked up when he sensed that Kyungsoo was close to him.

“Y-You can, you can get rid of his scent of you want to.” It sounded ridiculous when Kyungsoo said it, but to Jongin, it sounded like heaven. Sweet, sweet heaven.

“I’d be glad to,” Jongin replied in a husky tone, pulling Kyungsoo towards him in one swift move with his hand on the small of the latter’s back. He relished in the breathy gasp that escaped Kyungsoo’s lips when they met eye to eye.

Jongin started with licking the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck slowly, drawing out low moans from the other. He licked around his collarbones, and the heat of Jongin’s tongue calmed Kyungsoo down, the sensation on his skin becoming tingly wherever there was saliva.

A spark lit between them, a force being created.

Then something really weird started to happen. Kyungsoo could feel himself becoming wet down there, and it wasn’t just the head of his member.

Was he self-lubricating?

Jongin continued his ministrations, suddenly sucking on Kyungsoo’s skin to mark it in reds and pinks. Kyungsoo tilted his head back to give him more room, and Jongin picked Kyungsoo up and practically threw him onto the couch, crawling on top of him, and rutting against him. Kyungsoo could only look into those beautiful eyes as he felt his body start to relax again, his body going numb and his cock starting to form an erection from the friction.

Jongin took off both of their shirts, and bent back down to kiss Kyungsoo, his fingertips delving into his boxers to yank them down along with his pants, leaving Kyungsoo completely naked.

Jongin drank in the sight, and pushed Kyungsoo’s legs up to stare at his slick hole fluttering weakly for something to be inside it.

Kyungsoo had the realization just then. Jongin was going to mate him, and Kyungsoo didn’t want that just yet since he doesn’t know a thing about how mating works, and judging from this, it seemed to be dangerous.

“J-Jongin, no, not yet,” Kyungsoo whispered, his body not reacting normally when he tried to get away since he was under Jongin’s hormonal cloud. Jongin manhandled him back down the couch, and growled, his eyes shining brightly in anger.

“Jongin, please, I don’t want to, I don’t want to,” Kyungsoo cried, tears dripping from his cheeks since he was just so afraid of Jongin in that moment with the way the black veins started to form along his face in intricate lines, how his eyes began to turn to slight slits of yellows and reds, the black hair going to blonde in a matter of seconds, the way growls were spilling out of his throat whenever Kyungsoo made a move to get away. Jongin’s hands were still in an iron grip on Kyungsoo’s ankles, and he started crying even more.

“Fucking stay still, you little slut,” Jongin threatened, the dirty words dripping from his lips like ice. Kyungsoo froze, his eyes going wide at what he had just heard. Something seemed to snap inside of Jongin, his body starting to convulse when he forced himself to let go of Kyungsoo’s ankles.

“S-Soo, go to our room. Now,” Jongin stuttered, backing away with great difficulty. His instincts were telling him that Kyungsoo was ready, but he realized that was only him wanting him to be ready, so he took his mate under control. That’s how it was with his kind, if they had not mated for a while, their instincts and hormones start to take over. Since Kyungsoo was human, it was easy for him to resist, but it felt like every bone in Jongin’s body was breaking when he tried to get away.

The pain in Kyungsoo’s stomach started to grow.

“Soo. Go to our room right now.” Jongin’s voice was starting to become deeper, his teeth sharpening. Kyungsoo cried in fear, torn between leaving Jongin like this, and hiding in their room. He wrapped a blanket that was on the couch around him to cover himself up. This seemed to calm down Jongin, but not nearly enough.

“Jongin, please, what’s happening?” Kyungsoo wanted to flee to his room now, but the ache in his stomach screamed out for Jongin. It was becoming harder to resist Jongin as well. There were so many questions that he had, so, so many.

“Kyungsoo. I will break you if you don’t get away. Now go, fucking go to our room.” He hissed out the last words with venom, and that was enough for Kyungsoo to get up and take careful footsteps backwards, his teary eyes trained on Jongin’s predatory ones. He felt that if he turned his back and ran, it would only provoke Jongin even further. He reached behind himself, not daring to look back to look for the doorknob, and turned it, backing in quickly right as Jongin shot straight up and ran towards the door snarling. Kyungsoo sobbed and slammed the door just as Jongin was about leap in. He felt the door almost give way from the weight, the slams almost splintering the thick wood.

He cried into the blanket, and surged forward to crawl under the bed. He could hear Jongin yelling his name outside but he didn’t dare go outside while Jongin was in that state.

He clutched at his stomach, and sniffled, curling up and draping the blanket over his body. He rubbed his cheek along the soft material, and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would take over.

It was time to try to put an end to this hellish night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, um, I just wrote all of this today as a huge stress reliever and this chapter made my heart break, I almost couldn't type that one line that Jongin said to Kyungsoo, and ugH, I just decided to update since I already wrote it, may as well, right?  
> Everything about mating and TENTADICK will be in the next chapter, and chapter 9 or 10 will definitely be smut ok i'll introduce tentadick in the next chapter, and all the explanations on mating which is probably gonna take another whole 2k lmao, so chapter 10 will probably contain the smut that ive been trying to get to  
> Should I do versatile kaisoo?? I think that would be cool tbh  
> So have no fear, tentadick is coming soon >:)
> 
> Btw, WHO IS READY FOR EXO'S COMEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK  
> lmao not me bye


	9. Chapter 9

Kyungsoo woke up to wetness on his cheeks. He mumbled in annoyance and lifted up a hand to wipe it away, but a gentle hand caught his wrist, and he felt soft lips kissing each of his fingers. He kept his eyes closed, and whined a bit at the drops that splashed onto his face. He could feel a heavy arm over his waist, and warm body pressing up against his back.

“I’m so sorry, Soo baby, I fucked up, I fucked up,” Jongin muttered under his breath, fresh tears overflowing from his eyes and landing on Kyungsoo’s face and neck. Kyungsoo was wide awake now, but he kept his eyes shut, not wanting to face Jongin just yet.

Jongin shifted so that he was on top of Kyungsoo, and he visibly stiffened. Jongin left a light kiss on his cheek, and Kyungsoo felt wary, his eyebrows furrowing as he slowly opened his eyes to see a teary Jongin. He still hiccupped and sniffled, but he managed to let out a wobbly smile.

“Hey, Soo bear,” he said softly, rubbing his thumb along Kyungsoo’s cheekbone where he left the kiss.

“Jongin, you’re crying,” Kyungsoo whispered, reaching up to wipe away the tears. Jongin let out a little laugh at that, closing his eyes at the feeling of Kyungsoo’s touch.

“I-I know,” he breathed out, rolling off of Kyungsoo and sitting on the side of the bed, his shoulders shaking slightly. Kyungsoo looked away, and took a deep breath before looking back over at Jongin’s hunched form.

“Jonginnie, what happened last night? You… You scared me.” Kyungsoo let the last words die out into a shaky voice as he remembered that Jongin almost forcefully mated him. He saw Jongin flinch from his words as if he was hit.

“We, um, it’s our nature to mate. We find it important, and it’s something that we have to live with. When we don’t mate for a long time, our hormones start to mess with us, and it’s usually triggered by a kiss or touching. I was able to get a hold of it yesterday morning, but when Baekhyun was near you, my body went haywire. It didn’t even have to be started by a kiss at that point, it was just the sight of you.” Jongin covered his face in his hands, and dragged them down his face as he sniffled. “God, Kyungsoo, when I saw you so afraid of me, so fucking terrified, I realized what I was doing, and… and what I called you, I just… I couldn’t help myself, I had to take control of you, Soo, I love you, I love you.” Jongin broke down into sobs, not daring to look back at Kyungsoo.

Now Kyungsoo understood everything. He could get that Jongin didn’t have full control over himself whenever it came to his hormones, and that was just a reminder that Jongin wasn’t human. Non-humans were bound to act different ways, unpredictably so. He was starting to consider the thought of mating, but he had to know one thing first.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo murmured, moving to sit up and wrap his arms around Jongin’s middle, running his lips along the latter’s back. Jongin shivered and rested his large hands on Kyungsoo’s small ones.

“Jongin, why didn’t you tell me this before?” Kyungsoo asked, resting his cheek against the warm skin.

“I didn’t think it would happen on Earth, I thought maybe my body would adapt. Usually, it takes about a week for our bodies to get fed up, and mate, but with you… It was only a month, but I thought it would go on for longer. I don’t want to force you into anything, Soo, I never want to do that, but last night, I almost couldn’t control myself and I’m scared of what I might do to you if we wait.” Jongin felt Kyungsoo rubbing his cheek along his back, and he smiled softly at the affection.

“What happens if we keep waiting?” Kyungsoo asked in low voice, his hands clasping together tightly. Jongin took a deep breath, rubbing his thumbs along the backs of Kyungsoo’s hands.

“I have to stay away from you for a bit to recover, to get through it. I’ll have to go into the woods and roam and kill some animals to get the frustration out. It’s what we used to do back at my home when we didn’t want to mate almost every week.” Kyungsoo bit his lip and decided to make one of those really stupid last minute decisions where you don’t know if it will turn out good or not. For Jongin though, it’s always worth it.

“Jongin, what if I don’t want to wait any longer?” Jongin whipped his head around quickly, eyes wide. He stood up and knelt down beside Kyungsoo, taking his hands again.

“Soo, I was a goddamn monster last night. I turned into something that you didn’t want to see, and it’ll happen again if we go through with this. Understand me, Kyungsoo, there’s no going back once I claim you.” Jongin’s eyes showed dead seriousness, his face set with determination. Kyungsoo shook his head and said that he was absolutely sure of this. Jongin pressed his lips together in a straight line and leaned up to kiss his mate’s forehead.

“You’re not a monster,” Kyungsoo whispered, and Jongin smiled, sitting up a bit straighter to press their foreheads together, and connecting their lips into a promise.

*************************************************************************************

Kyungsoo was fucking terrified. He typed away maddeningly at his keyboard and stressfully ate his pancakes, his entire body almost shaking. He gulped down his chocolate milk and screamed internally at the thought of having sex. With Jongin. Who wasn’t human.

Jongin was literally the symbol of sex, and Kyungsoo was just… Kyungsoo. He knows that Jongin has seen his naked body, but now that it was going to be because of actual intercourse, he felt so nervous, his insides twisting up into knots.

Jongin was rolling on the floor while eating strawberries and watching Spongebob, smiling childishly at the TV.

“You better not get any stains on my carpet,” Kyungsoo warned, cursing himself for the slight voice crack at the word ‘you.’ Jongin looked up and picked up on Kyungsoo’s fear scent, seeing his body slightly trembling, his fingers unsteady as he tried to type. He kept slamming the Backspace key, and Jongin could hear his rapid heartbeat with his sensitive ears.

Jongin noticed all of this when they finally got out of bed, and when Kyungsoo was making pancakes. Every movement was shaky, and his heart sounded like it could thump its way of his chest. It was because Kyungsoo had just realized what he had agreed to, the full reality settling in right as he flipped the pancake and almost let it drop to the floor.

Jongin tried to calm him down at some point, but Kyungsoo just waved him off saying that he was fine, and went back to his computer.

Jongin decided to try a second attempt.

“Hey, Soo,” Jongin called out, rolling over to Kyungsoo, his long limbs reaching out for his lover. Kyungsoo only sniffed and tried to keep his eyes on the screen.

“Soo,” Jongin tried, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo from behind. Kyungsoo only whined at the comfortable warmth, and continued eating the last bits of his pancake.

“Just relax,” Jongin whispered into his ear, making Kyungsoo flinch in surprise. He heard a little smug chuckle flow into his ear and he frowned. Jongin pressed his soft lips against Kyungsoo’s ear and uttered a soft ‘shh,’ dragging his lips down to press a small kiss on his neck. Kyungsoo let his eyes flutter shut and he fell back into the strong arms, his body beginning to relax.

“I’m just nervous,” Kyungsoo replied, not wanting to admit that he was scared shitless.

“What part of it makes you nervous?” Jongin asked with concern, his eyebrows furrowing. Kyungsoo could only burrow into his chest and take a deep breath.

“I… Well, you’re so tall and really, really handsome, a-and I’m just… me,” Kyungsoo mumbled, playing with the hem of his shirt. He blushed at his own response of revealing his insecurities, feeling his eyes well up with tears. He didn’t know why he was starting to cry, it just happens.

“Oh, Kyungsoo,” Jongin cooed, pressing kisses onto the other’s temple. “Kyungsoo, you’re so beautiful, why do you doubt yourself, baby?” It really hurt Jongin to see his mate feeling like this, feeling like he wasn’t good enough.

“I-I just don’t think I’m like that, you know? I’ve never thought of myself as handsome, or pretty, or- or anything.” Kyungsoo tried not to hiccup at the end of the sentence, his throat starting to close up from almost crying.

“Kyungsoo, turn around.” Kyungsoo only shook his head, knowing that looking at Jongin would only make him burst into tears. Jongin got up and came to sit in front of Kyungsoo, who only looked away and covered his face with his hands, his lower lip trembling.

Careful hands came up to pry Kyungsoo’s hands away, and nimble fingers took their place under his chin, tilting his head up. Kyungsoo’s eyes met Jongin’s, and suddenly, everything felt okay.

“Don’t ever say that you don’t like yourself ever again. You’re my mate, my entire life, don’t act like you’re not, Kyungsoo, because you are. I love you, and I love all of you. You’ll always look extraordinary to me, so fucking beautiful, it kills me.” Jongin leaned in nosed away Kyungsoo’s tears, kissing his shaking lips to calm them down.

“I’m sorry, Jonginnie, I’m just – “ He was cut off by another kiss, feeling fingers faintly scratch themselves on his scalp as they ran through his hair, and he felt all of his muscles relax from it.

“Don’t be, I’ll always be here for you, Kyungsoo, I won’t leave you feeling like you’re not worth anything because you’re amazing, and pretty, and handsome, cute, funny, beautiful...” Kyungsoo smiled and nuzzled their noses. Jongin playfully bit Kyungsoo’s bottom lip, and Kyungsoo let out a giggle, his cheeks forming a blush.

“Thank you, Jongin, thank you,” Kyungsoo said with sincerity, feeling a lot better, and kind of dumb for being insecure.

“Anything else that you want cleared up?” Jongin asked softly, knowing the answer at seeing Kyungsoo licking his lips out of nervous habit.

“Uh, I haven’t seen it yet…” Kyungsoo murmured, his cheeks now taking on a deep red. Jongin’s eyes lit up at the color, laughing a bit as he rubbed their cheeks together out of pure emotion.

“It’s not funny!” Kyungsoo exclaimed with a pout, crossing his arms together, and leaning away. Jongin tried to keep in his laugh, but it came bursting out as he hugged Kyungsoo close to himself, repeatedly saying “so cute.”

“I’d be glad to show you before we start getting to the good stuff,” Jongin teased, wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously, making Kyungsoo break character and laugh with him.

“Not here though, I don’t wanna desecrate our living room just yet.” Jongin bit Kyungsoo’s cheek and let out a mocking ‘grr’ before sweeping Kyungsoo up into his arms and carrying him to their room. Kyungsoo squealed with laughter, trying to make Jongin stop tickling him since he was kicking around from it. Jongin rolled them onto the bed, making sure to kiss Kyungsoo’s cheek with a big, sloppy kiss before standing up to begin taking his boxers off. Kyungsoo didn’t even bother drying the spit off of his cheek, grabbing a pillow and biting it as he hugged it closely to himself.

“Ready?” Jongin smiled fondly at how Kyungsoo’s large eyes were watching him, the redness never losing its color. Kyungsoo nodded, wrapping his legs around the pillow, keeping his teeth in place.

Jongin got rid of the piece of clothing slowly, his hands pushing it down at an agonizing pace. Kyungsoo reminded himself that this was Jongin, and told himself to relax.

It was Jongin, he was okay.

He roamed his eyes up and down the muscular body, the tan skin accenting everything perfectly. He let his eyes wander down to the place of interest, seeing the size of it with the black stripes.

Slowly, little appendages grew out from around the main one, each one an exact copy, just a smaller size. Kyungsoo counted four, and he was fascinated at the way they moved around. He saw the bigger one move too, but not as much as the other four. When he looked a bit closer, he could see miniscule suction cups on the small ones, and he started to hyperventilate at the thought of sex with this kind of thing, something that he’s never seen before.

“I- They, um,” Kyungsoo tried to say, only stuttering out a response. Jongin’s eyes took on a new light, a feeling of elatedness as he finally felt himself letting go of his human form to expose himself. His other set of arms slowly morphed out, his hair turning blonde. Only his eyes remained their warm, brown color, but scales sprouted from the skin here and there, decorating Jongin’s body, each one black and glossy looking. A patch of them covered his right shoulder, trailing down his spine, and outlining his ribcage. The black veins from before were now spreading out across his face, and his body, making complex patterns wherever the scales were. They ran across his face intricately, outlining his eyes, spilling out from his scalp. As a final touch, his eyes turned a solid gold color, the black veins accentuating them further.

Jongin was now Kai, an alien from his lost home, an orphan.

To Kyungsoo, he was still Jongin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TENTADICK BUT NO SMUT HELP  
> Yeahashah, smut will be next chapter, and it will be versatile kaisoo because top!soo is a guilty pleasure of mine oops, but anyway, I hope I described Jongin's alien form right???????? I was listening to EXO's new album while writing this, and Stronger was making me feeling all kinds of things, so I decided to write about Soo's insecurities and stuff bc Chen's "everything's just gonna be fine" broke all of the blood vessels in my heart, and it felt gr8  
> I'm on summer break, SO FREQUENT UPDATES PEOPLE, I'LL PROBABLY BE WRITING SO MUCHOSIGIOAEHGOERIOEARHORROOIO BUT LUCKY ONE AND MONSTER KIND OF SLAPPED ME IN THE FACE A BIT, I CRIED, LEGITIMATELY CRIED IJAEWIOGOIAEE  
> Rory, I hope you're happy with tentadick !!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

“Are you scared?” Jongin’s tone was now deeper, more masculine. His aura gave off the feeling of dominance, and power, and Kyungsoo shook from the effects.

“No, I’m mesmerized,” Kyungsoo said in awe, putting away the pillow and standing up to face Jongin. The ache began to form in his lower stomach again, and he shivered as it reminded him of last night. Only this time, Jongin was able to get a hold of himself since his body knew that Kyungsoo wanted this.

Jongin stepped closer towards Kyungsoo in hesitation, and Kyungsoo closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Jongin, and burying his face in the other’s chest. Jongin was a bit surprised, but he wrapped his lower set of arms around Kyungsoo, the other set coming up to softly move through his hair. Kyungsoo felt so safe, so secure in those arms.

“I thought you would… Kyungsoo, why don’t you hate me?” Jongin asked while pressing his nose in Kyungsoo’s hair to smell his scent. He looked up into Jongin’s almost soulless eyes, and smiled.

“Because you’re Jongin, you’re my mate, my everything. Yes, I was scared of you, but I can’t hate you for what you are. I accept you, and… and I want you.” Kyungsoo left a small kiss on Jongin’s chest, trailing his trembling hands down Jongin’s sides. Jongin let out a noise of contentment, and his grip on Kyungsoo was tighter.

“Let me have you then,” Jongin murmured, “and you can have all of me.”

They decided to start out slow, and Jongin had created a little pillow environment with some of the blankets being used as cushions. He just wanted to make sure Kyungsoo was comfortable, wanted him to feel safe. He carefully laid Kyungsoo on the bed, giving him a chaste kiss before going down to bite the hem of Kyungsoo’s shirt.

Jongin took his time in getting Kyungsoo’s shirt off. As he revealed every inch of pale skin, he would give attention to it, leaving marks and kisses all over. Kyungsoo’s cock would twitch in his briefs, the stomach ache only uncoiling into the tensions of pleasure. Jongin decided to leave all four of his arms out, to feel more of Kyungsoo writhing under his simple touch.

“I’ve never d-done this before,” Kyungsoo said with worry, his mouth dropping open in a silent scream as Jongin licked over his sensitive nipples when the shirt finally revealed them, the other hands groping and squeezing his hips.

“Good,” Jongin replied, and it made Kyungsoo even more needy and excited at the fact that his first time was going to be with the one he really liked. Or loved.

The talented tongue kept up all over his chest, and Kyungsoo whined when he felt a hand on his crotch. The touch alone almost made him spill inside of his boxers, but Jongin sensed it.

“Don’t come yet, baby, not yet.” Jongin took his hand away, and Kyungsoo almost groaned in frustration, his body twisting as Jongin finally got the damn shirt off. He could feel the wetness start to form in his hole, and Jongin flared his nostrils, almost drooling at the addictive scent. Kyungsoo could only guess Jongin’s hormones were affecting him again, but he had to admit, he really liked the feeling.

“Jongin, please,” Kyungsoo protested as Jongin trailed his lips down Kyungsoo’s body, leaving wet kisses all over his stomach before nosing at the hem of his boxers.

“Shh, let me cherish you, my precious angel.” Kyungsoo would have smiled at the cute pet name if it wasn’t for Jongin mouthing at the outline of his hardened dick.

“J-Jongin, I’m so sensitive, please,” Kyungsoo whined, his legs shaking. He moaned louder when he felt a hot tongue seeping saliva through the thin fabric, and he almost came when Jongin pressed his lips against his tip, making precum leak out. He’s just never felt sensations like this before, and so he was extra sensitive to anything Jongin did.

“Focus on me, Soo, look at me.” Kyungsoo knew Jongin was going to do that thing again, and so he looked, immediately relaxing as he maintained the eye contact. He felt Jongin biting his thighs, sucking hickeys all over them, and he threw his head back as he felt Jongin’s fingers take off his boxers slowly, the friction of the waistband dragging down his skin now amplified to his senses.

He looked back down to see the tip of Jongin’s nose trailing up and down his penis, leaving innocent kisses on the head to taste the precum, to lick it from his lips. Kyungsoo wanted to come so bad, only having come once from Jongin’s touch, and these ministrations weren’t helping.

“Jongin, Jongin,” Kyungsoo chanted, tangling his fingers in the blonde locks. He practically screamed when Jongin started to lick long drags up his cock, the heat of his tongue making Kyungsoo’s toes curl. He arched his back and let his moans become shameless as Jongin’s hands came up to circle his pink buds.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Jongin murmured, looking up through his eyelashes. Kyungsoo was a panting mess, his face flushed, and Jongin thinks he’s never seen anything so perfect before.

Kyungsoo bit his lip as they made eye contact, his chest heaving up and down. He felt embarrassed that he was already so wrecked, but he had a feeling Jongin knew what he was doing, and he was doing a damn good job at it.

“Do you want me to bottom?” Jongin asked, rubbing his hands over the smooth pale thighs. Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows in question, and Jongin dropped a few kisses around his achingly hard cock, making him let out a sob.

“N-No, you can, um, I can be bottom.” Kyungsoo whimpered as Jongin licked his tip again to taste more of Kyungsoo, and smiled up at the other male who was currently shuddering.

Jongin smiled against Kyungsoo’s stomach, kissing just above his navel before coming up to kiss Kyungsoo. He could feel the lower set of arms pushing his knees back a little to have better access, but Jongin made sure he was always comfortable. The upper set came up to hold Kyungsoo’s hands above his head, and Kyungsoo whined before Jongin licked into his mouth to distract him from what was going to happen.

Kyungsoo still felt it, but the busy mouth and his slick hole helped him to not focus on it.

The smaller tentacles have probed his entrance, rubbing their smaller heads against it, making Kyungsoo mewl. He could feel an extra liquid starting to form as they rubbed, and Kyungsoo moaned into Jongin’s mouth when the substance seeped into him along with the tentacles. He guessed it was so that the stretch would be easier to handle, that this was a replacement to the traditional fingering method.

The soothing sensation on his walls multiplied as another tentacle slipped in, their suction cups massaging his insides. Kyungsoo squeezed Jongin’s hands at the sheer pleasure, and tears formed in his eyes at the sensitivity. It just felt so good and the lubrication made the pain go away.

“You’re so tight, Soo, so tight,” Jongin growled while clenching his teeth. He wanted to just ram his main cock right into Kyungsoo then and there, but he knew that he had to be properly stretched before they did anything. He asked Kyungsoo, again, if he was hurting him, but Kyungsoo could only wail his response as the tentacles brushed right by his prostate. Jongin memorized the spot, soaking it with his juices and hitting it again, adding the other tentacle. All of them combined were a bit smaller than the main one, but it was enough for Kyungsoo.

Jongin dragged his tongue down his mate’s neck, slightly thrusting into him since he just had to. He hoped the liquid was enough to ease the initial burn, but Kyungsoo seemed to be ready for the real thing. He listened to his mewls, his slight screams as he kept jabbing into the spongy area, but not enough to make him come. Kyungsoo wanted to move his hands so badly to touch himself, but they were currently trapped in Jongin’s bigger ones, and the ones holding his legs up wouldn’t budge.

He finally backed out, the tentacles coming out with a loud squelch. Kyungsoo whimpered, sniffling a bit and blinking the tears away from his eyes. Jongin nuzzled his chest before retracting the four appendages, lining up his main one at Kyungsoo’s entrance. Kyungsoo breathed Jongin’s name, and Jongin’s golden eyes flicked up to Kyungsoo’s dark ones. He decided to make his the brown that they had been to have Kyungsoo relax a little more.

“You okay, baby?” Jongin asked him, his voice raspy from growling against Kyungsoo’s throat. Kyungsoo could only breathe heavily, and he nodded, gently bringing his hands away from Jongin’s hands to wrap them around the tanned body. One hand came up to run through Jongin’s hair, and Kyungsoo’s eyes held so much emotion in them as he stared back into the ones above him.

He figured it was time to express his true feelings to Jongin, to tell him how he really felt.

“Jongin, I love you.”

Jongin felt light, his head starting to spin from hearing the words that he’s been waiting for. He bent his head down to nuzzle their noses together, not being able to hide the big smile that bloomed on his face. Kyungsoo rubbed his nose with Jongin’s, smiling just as big.

“I love you too, my beautiful Kyungsoo,” Jongin whispered, moving his lower hands to wrap Kyungsoo’s legs around his waist, and placing themselves on Kyungsoo’s hips to hold him still.

“Ready?” He looked into Kyungsoo’s eyes for a confirmation, and Kyungsoo nodded, his hands shaking slightly. Jongin leaned down to slot their mouths back together, and unspoken ‘relax’ traveling through his lips. He dragged his hands up and down Kyungsoo’s stomach and his chest, brushing past his nipples with every rub. Kyungsoo gripped Jongin’s hair at the touch, squeezing his legs tighter around the taller.

He was so lost in the moment that he barely noticed a breach at his entrance, and the extra lube helped him to not feel it at first.

He could feel tremors going through Jongin’s body at holding back, his hands getting rougher, and fuck, it just felt so good.

Kyungsoo felt so full with Jongin’s cock in his ass, and it was just so big, that he couldn’t help but to feel satisfied with it.

Jongin stopped kissing him and buried his face in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, his breathing becoming heavier as he bottomed out. Kyungsoo turned his head to kiss his cheek sweetly, and he could see Jongin clenching his teeth as he waited for Kyungsoo to get used to the size.

“Jonginnie, you can move.” Kyungsoo smoothed his hands down Jongin’s back, feeling the muscles ripple underneath his careful fingers.

“Will I hurt you?” Jongin gasped out, his nose pressed against Kyungsoo’s throat. His other hands were trying not to grip Kyungsoo’s waist, afraid to form bruises.

“No, Jongin, just move, it’s okay,” Kyungsoo replied into his ear, “I trust you.”

Jongin then licked a stripe up Kyungsoo’s neck as he pulled out and thrusted back in, making Kyungsoo let out a pleasured scream.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Jongin muttered, his voice becoming more husky and gravelly. He pounded into Kyungsoo quickly, his hips trying to angle for that one spot that would make Kyungsoo scream his name. He joined their foreheads together, bright red staring into teary pools of dark brown. He had to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo’s body, and tighten his hold on hips to keep him from knocking into the headboard.

Kyungsoo could only scream Jongin’s name as he was being pounded into, sobs and moans escalating with every thrust. He could feel all of Jongin pounding into him, the raw feeling of skin against skin drove him insane. Jongin had his face set in concentration, wanting to pleasure Kyungsoo the best that he could.

“JONGIN, Jongin, right there, don’t stop,” Kyungsoo pleaded, and Jongin felt a boyish pride at the thought of finally giving Kyungsoo everything that he had. He leaned down to whisper dirty words into Kyungsoo’s ear, how the sweat of their skin was making it so nice to slide against each other; that his cock was going to be the only drilling inside of Kyungsoo, and how no one will ever touch Kyungsoo like Jongin does. Kyungsoo pushed back on Jongin’s dick as he repeatedly breathed out “I’m yours” over and over again.

“I’m so close Jongin, so close.” Jongin was close too, and he felt his instincts take over as he gripped Kyungsoo’s cock in his hand, lubricating it with the large amount of precum spilling out. Kyungsoo dug his nails into Jongin’s back as he felt the taller rub his lips against his neck.

“When we come, you’re mine,” Jongin snarled, sinking his teeth into Kyungsoo’s neck.

No words could describe the feeling that Kyungsoo felt when the sharp teeth pierced his skin. His back arched as pleasure shot through his body, his lower stomach starting to glow with a white light. He could faintly hear Jongin growling, but all he could really sense was Jongin’s dick, and his hand rubbing his cock. There wasn’t any pain, it only felt like Jongin’s teeth were making everything intense, his body beginning to tighten, his ass clenching around Jongin’s dick more and more.

He could vaguely hear himself screaming Jongin’s name, but it all became a blur when Kyungsoo finally spilled over his stomach. His nails scraped against Jongin’s back harder, his body taking over as his orgasm spread throughout his body, starting from the cloudy haze in his head all the way down to the tips of his toes. He felt Jongin retract his teeth to lick up the excess amount of blood dripping down Kyungsoo’s neck, and he whined at the wetness.

His body shook, and Jongin held onto him as he came, spurting large amounts of come into his mate’s body. Kyungsoo could still see the glow lighting up the room from his stomach, and Jongin’s face was lit up by it.

Kyungsoo has never seen anyone so beautiful. Jongin’s eyes were still blazing red, but he just looked so handsome, his hold on Kyungsoo possessive, but somehow comforting. His blonde hair fell over his eyes, clinging to his forehead by the sweat, contrasting with his tan skin, and his plush lips were parted slightly at the sight of Kyungsoo. His eyes were a bit dulled due to his orgasm, but he still caressed Kyungsoo’s cheek with his trembling hand. He leaned down to plant more kisses on Kyungsoo’s lips, his seed still painting Kyungsoo’s insides with white, and Kyungsoo was still coming down from his high.

They kissed each other through it, their hands joining together along the way. Kyungsoo made sweet noises through the kisses to which Jongin drank up, his other hands on Kyungsoo’s hips loosening, the thumbs rubbing small circles at the skin there. The light dimmed out slowly, and Jongin took a deep breath when he was finally done.

“I’m sorry if I –“ Jongin was cut off by a finger being smushed against his lips before his head was brought down for another kiss.

“It was perfect,” Kyungsoo said against his lips, and Jongin smiled, pressing a long peck to the latter’s lips. His body was still buzzing with emotions, but he was completely wiped out, and decided not to question what happened within his lower stomach area. He was just too tired to fully function right now, and all he wanted to do was kiss Jongin.

They almost fell asleep like that, their mouths lazily joining with their eyes closed peacefully. Jongin was the first one to separate and look into Kyungsoo’s eyes, his hair slowly going back to black. Kyungsoo gave him a small smile, wrapping his body around Jongin as best as he can. Jongin was still inside Kyungsoo, holding himself up with his strong arms.

“When we wake up, I’m going to let you sleep in, give you a warm bath, feed you, massage your back, kiss you, cuddle you, and then feed you again…” Jongin sleepily trailed on, pressing a kiss to some part of Kyungsoo’s face with every suggestion. Kyungsoo giggled and whispered an “I love you” after Jongin was done, and Jongin turned them on their sides, responding back with an “I love you more.” Kyungsoo yawned and tried not to fall asleep, but Jongin was humming a soft song in his ears, and he felt his eyes slip close, his body being pulled close to Jongin’s body heat. He could feel Jongin caging him in with all four of his arms, and he has never felt so safe and warm in his life.

The feeling of Jongin still inside of him somehow soothed him to sleep, and Jongin couldn’t have asked for a more perfect moment.

Kyungsoo was his.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehelasdje I suck so bad at writing smut, I'm so sorry tbh if none of it made sense, I just kinda threw it out there and said ok perfect !!!!!!!!!!!OIUWROUEUI(#*)(*#()#*)#(
> 
> ROry seemed to like it, so hopefully it's aight 
> 
> I'll write top!soo in next chapter bc i felt like it would be an awkward change to just like transition straight to it idk how I would even pull that off, but we will see ;) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it~
> 
> (The dance for Monster is so hard though, I'm breaking my ankles over here)


	11. Chapter 11

Kyungsoo felt like all of his limbs were made of jelly the next morning.

He whined a bit, and wiggled around as he felt strong arms around his body. He quietly smacked his lips, and rubbed his face against something warm, and he wrapped his body around the figure, still nuzzling his face. Jongin smiled down at him fondly, bringing up a hand to run through his hair.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” Jongin whispered, rubbing his finger back and forth across a blushing cheek. He saw an eye peek up at him, the rest of his face squished against his chest.

“M-Morning,” Kyungsoo tried to say through a yawn, and Jongin brought his hands down to soothe the obvious ache in Kyungsoo’s lower back. Then he realized something.

They were both stark naked, and laying against each other. Kyungsoo has never felt so hot in his life, and he was pretty sure his cheeks have never gotten this red. Jongin sensed his shock and embarrassment, and whispered relaxing words into Kyungsoo’s ears to calm him down.

“I’ll make you some breakfast.” Jongin looked so determined, and Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in horror.

“But, Jonginnie, you can’t make it,” he sleepily mumbled, and Jongin could only pout at him.

“I want to do something for you though… You’re hurting.” Jongin still looked guilty about it, but Kyungsoo leaned up to give him a reassuring kiss.

“It’s okay, Jongin, it just shows how much you loved me last night.” Both of them froze, and Kyungsoo blushed furiously, squealing as he hid his face in the pillows. Jongin was surprised that Kyungsoo said anything like that, and he tried to make him repeat it, but tiny hands kept swatting him away. He finally huffed, and got up to go get a fresh pair of boxers and one of his shirts. Kyungsoo shyly peeked over the blankets to see Jongin’s naked form, and Jongin turned his head to wink at him. Kyungsoo giggled and buried his face in the bed.

“Aren’t you gonna get a shirt for me?” His voice came out muffled from the blankets. Jongin only chuckled as he put on the boxers, carefully lifting up Kyungsoo’s hips as he did so. Kyungsoo gave him a questioning look before being engulfed in a giant shirt smelling of Jongin. It was more like a blanket than a piece of clothing.

“Like I said, I’m taking care of you today.” Jongin cooed at Kyungsoo’s disheveled appearance as his head poked up through the collar, and squished his cheeks together, planting a wet kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips and nose. Kyungsoo screeched as Jongin continued to kiss him all over his face, and it just felt so nice.

Kyungsoo couldn’t quite believe that they had actually done _it_. That weird thing called sex. He felt so happy and lighthearted that he tried to stand up to walk to the kitchen, only to have his legs give out. Jongin was quick to scoop him up before he fell, and he carried him the rest of the way.

They spent the rest of the rainy morning cooking waffles and making a strawberry sauce, creating a sticky, battery mess, but they couldn’t care less. Jongin always made sure Kyungsoo was sitting in a chair or on the countertop, coming in between his legs whenever Kyungsoo had to mix something with the whisk in a bowl. The bowl would be trapped between their bodies, and Jongin would press sweet kisses into his hair, and Kyungsoo would smile warmly at the affection. Jongin didn’t use his other set of arms since they would get in the way, but he still softly rubbed Kyungsoo’s back at every given opportunity.

Jongin always gave him the first bite of the food, and Kyungsoo just couldn’t believe that had found someone who was so sweet and caring. Jongin didn’t let him go anywhere until he had eaten all of his food (that Jongin was feeding him), and he lifted the shirt up to nuzzle Kyungsoo’s tummy.

“Have to make sure my baby eats well,” Jongin said softly against his skin, and Kyungsoo squirmed at the ticklish feeling, and he didn’t want to stop smiling. He kept yawning and Jongin looked up at him with the softest expression that Kyungsoo almost fell asleep from the comfort of it.

“Speaking of my tummy… what was that glow thing when… we were… you know…?” Kyungsoo fidgeted with his hands, and curled his toes while Jongin smiled shyly.

“It was basically me imprinting on you. The mark is right here.” Jongin pointed to a little triangle shaped symbol with little swirls in the middle that was engraved beside Kyungsoo’s hipbone. He looked at it and rubbed his thumb along it, feeling safe.

“It means that you’re mine, and I also marked you again right here to prove my point so that no one else can have you.” He rubbed his fingers along the bite mark on Kyungsoo’s neck, and Kyungsoo shivered at the touch. He cursed himself for yawning again, and Jongin left a kiss on his cheek before bringing him to cuddle on the couch. He released his scent, so that Kyungsoo would fall asleep faster.

“I’m yours, Jongin,” Kyungsoo said groggily, holding the other’s hand. Jongin ran his fingers through his hair, and hushed him gently, telling him to sleep. Kyungsoo nodded and let his eyes droop shut.

*************************************************************************************

A couple hours later, there was a knock at the door. Jongin looked up in surprise, suddenly smelling his friend’s scent. He looked down at Kyungsoo, who was still sleeping, not wanting to leave him in the cold house. He put a big, fluffy blanket over him, and kissed his forehead, whispering an “I love you” into his ear before getting up to go join his companion.

“Jongin!” Jongdae exclaimed, patting his friend on the back and leading him outside, not at all affected that Jongin was only wearing boxers. Jongin smiled and ruffled his hair, and Jongdae hissed at him. Jongin only laughed and leaned against the wall of the house. He kicked at the some of the snow on the ground, and looked up at the sky, wondering if it would rain again.

“What do you need, Jongdae?”

“Well, I was hoping that I could talk to you and Kyungsoo. Is he here right now or…?” Jongin shook his head, and said that Kyungsoo was resting from exhaustion. Jongdae let out an “ohhhhh” as he got what Jongin meant, and Jongin blushed a little bit, not being able to hide his smile.

“And he still doesn’t know about you yet,” Jongin added on, and Jongdae seemed very offended.

“I’m your best friend though, he should at least know I’m not exactly from this place,” Jongdae replied indignantly. Jongin only sighed at that response, wishing that his friend would just get on with it. He didn’t want Kyungsoo waking up to this. Jongdae shook his head as if to get rid of the thought before continuing.

“Well, I came by with some awesome news for you. They found a way to get us back to our home since the planet started to regrow. A lot of us up there managed to salvage some equipment, and life is starting to regenerate.” Jongin raised his eyebrows at this, shock evident on his face. Jongdae grinned as if he was hiding something else.

“And… Your parents are alive, Jongin,” Jongdae said carefully and slowly. He was ready to catch his friend if he fainted, and Jongin almost did the moment Jongdae put “parents” and “alive” together.

“Th-They’re okay?” he asked in utter disbelief, happiness blooming in his chest as his heart sped up. Jongdae smiled that easy smile and nodded, squeezing Jongin’s shoulder.

“You can come see them, if you’d like.” Jongin covered his eyes at the news, his tears slipping uncontrollably down his face. He slid down the wall of the house, and Jongdae went over and sat next to him, patting his back as Jongin sobbed.

“Jongdae, fuck, Jongdae I would love to, but…,” Jongin glanced back at the house, his eyes suddenly switching from happy to sad. “Kyungsoo won’t be able to, right?” Jongdae bit his lip and looked down, shaking his head no.

“I can’t leave him for that long, the side effects would be too strong… How long will the trip be?” Jongdae took a deep breath, and looked back up at Jongin’s eyes.

“About five to six months, um, let’s see… around two months to get back to the planet, one or two months to spend time with your parents and such, and two months to come back.” Jongdae gave him a sympathetic look, and Jongin ran his fingers through his hair.

“That’s just too long,” he whispered, not wanting to imagine the pain that Kyungsoo would have to go through. Their bond had just started, and Jongin didn’t want to break it off that quick.

“We all leave in three months, so, you have some time to think about it. If you do make the choice of going, just be ready to let Kyungsoo go for a while.” Jongdae stood up, and made Jongin stand up for a hug. Even though Jongin was one of the taller ones of their species, Jongdae still insisted on trying to be the taller friend by craning his neck up to plant it on Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin leaned down a little more to help him, feeling lost. He actually wanted to hug Kyungsoo right now, just curl up with him and cry, but he had to be strong.

“Want me tell him, or do you want to break the ice?” Jongdae asked him, rubbing his shoulder.

“I’ll tell him. When he wakes up, I’ll tell him everything.” Jongdae nodded and broke off the hug, giving him one last smile before going away. Jongin called out to him, and Jongdae turned back around.

“Is that Minseok guy still around?” Jongdae shook his head, and Jongin smiled in relief, waving a goodbye to his best friend before turning around and opening the door.

What he didn’t expect to see was Kyungsoo sitting at the foot of the stairs with his lower lip trembling, his eyes red, grasping bunches of Jongin’s shirt in his hands. Jongin froze, closing the door slowly behind him after he realized the situation. The look on Kyungsoo’s face told Jongin that he had heard everything.

Kyungsoo wiped his eyes and stood up to rush over to Jongin, almost tripping over the shirt, and jumping into his arms. Jongin caught him easily, and buried his face in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, breathing in his scent, not wanting to let go.

“My beautiful Soo,” Jongin thought aloud, “Don’t cry, baby, don’t cry.” Jongin sounded so broken, and Kyungsoo hated himself for letting tears slip out. He should be the one consoling Jongin, not the other way around.

“You have to see them, Jongin,” Kyungsoo said after a while, wrapping his legs around Jongin a bit tighter. Jongin whimpered, and shook his head, walking over to the couch. He sat down and made sure Kyungsoo was comfortable in his lap, holding him securely. Kyungsoo stayed quiet, waiting for Jongin to speak up.

“If a bond is fairly new, it’ll be like hell if we’re separated for that long. You start to become depressed, suicidal, you’re just empty, and… I don’t want you to go through that. It’s usually the submissive who takes it the hardest…” Jongin stopped since he didn’t want to imagine Kyungsoo caught up in that torture. Kyungsoo didn’t want to be separated for that long either, but Jongin had to see his parents. He thought they had been dead for so long; he can’t just not go see them.

“How do we strengthen the bond then?” Kyungsoo asked carefully. Jongin rested his chin on top of Kyungsoo’s hair, and Kyungsoo nuzzled his neck.

“We mate, spend time together, try not to share negative feelings. It takes time, but it’ll definitely be a lot stronger in three months. Still though, no matter how tough it is, you’ll still feel like you need to…” Jongin didn’t finish the sentence, hugging Kyungsoo more closely to him.

“It’s my turn then,” Kyungsoo mumbled, slowly easing out of Jongin’s grip to stand on the floor. Jongin looked at him in confusion, and Kyungsoo only took the other’s hand, leading Jongin to the bedroom.

“It’s my turn to claim you.” Kyungsoo wiped his eyes, and sniffled, and it broke Jongin’s heart, making it twist painfully in his chest.

“Okay, Soo,” he replied gently, taking off his boxers, and watching a blushing Kyungsoo take off his shirt with some difficulty before taking off his briefs with trembling fingers.

They both knew it wasn’t going to be rough and fast since it just wasn’t in Kyungsoo’s nature. They were going against the traditional Alpha/Omega style, but Jongin decided to let Kyungsoo do this since he wanted to make his precious mate feel good, and to fulfill his wish to “claim” Jongin. Plus, Kyungsoo at least wanted to make Jongin feel good before he left, and for them to be at equals even though it wasn’t supposed to be that way.

They both climbed into the bed, Jongin laying on his back with Kyungsoo in between his legs, looking scared. Jongin pulled him up for a kiss to calm him down.

“Tell me what to do, Jonginnie, I’m terrified,” Kyungsoo whispered against the other’s lips, and Jongin reached down to grasp Kyungsoo’s cock, trying to make Kyungsoo relax, and to tame his own Alpha personality. Kyungsoo shuddered at the feeling and let his forehead lay against Jongin’s chest.

“I’ll prepare myself. Just thrust into my hand, baby, just like that.” Jongin continued to praise him as Kyungsoo humped into his fist with small whimpers, and two of Jongin’s tentacles stretched down to run along his own entrance to smear the liquid there. He squirmed a bit as he let his own tentacles enter him, stretching out his walls, and gripping Kyungsoo’s dick a little tighter at the pleasure. Kyungsoo desperately kissed all over Jongin’s chest as he finally got a handle on the rhythm, trying to make his own mark. He ran his hands across the smooth, muscular body, feeling every ridge with his fingertips.

After a while, Jongin decided that they were both ready, stilling Kyungsoo’s hips. Kyungsoo was already shaking, and Jongin told him to take it slow. He could smell the lubrication that Kyungsoo was producing, and he fought down the dominance that wanted to take Kyungsoo right then and there. As long as Jongin’s body knew there was going to be sex involved, and the latter was accepting it, he could get a handle on it.

“I-I’m sorry if I do this wrong, a-and if there’s pain,” Kyungsoo stammered, right before he was about to sink himself into Jongin’s body. Jongin smiled softly at him, rubbing his smooth thighs.

“It feels wrong since I’m supposed to be the one doing this to you, but it’s okay, Soo, you won’t hurt me,” Jongin promised, taking a hold of Kyungsoo’s dick again, and guiding it towards his aching hole. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, and he let out a mix between a whine and a moan as he slowly pushed in. He was still submissive, even in this state, and Jongin rubbed his back, arching himself to take in more of Kyungsoo. There was a bit of pain, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle.

Kyungsoo stilled when he was done, and Jongin told him to keep going. Kyungsoo was shaking so much from the pleasure that he couldn’t control his stuttering movements as he slowly pumped himself into Jongin, his mouth dropping open at the sensation of heat and wet swallowing his dick. He leaned down to kiss Jongin’s lips and neck, weakly sucking hickeys onto his skin, and squeezing his eyes shut at the pressure surrounding his groin. Jongin whispered encouraging words into his ear, and Kyungsoo moaned as he rocked himself a little faster.

Jongin was feeling really good too, and he let out a deep growl when Kyungsoo had angled his hips just right towards his prostate. Kyungsoo concentrated on hitting that spot, and Jongin was falling apart as he scratched down Kyungsoo’s back. Kyungsoo finally let his arms collapse as he rested his torso on Jongin’s chest, his hips still moving. He hugged Jongin tightly, tears slipping out as he refused to let go. Jongin buried his nose in Kyungsoo’s hair as they continued, and Kyungsoo reached his arm down to run his palm over Jongin’s member, making him moan the most beautiful sound.

“I’m close, Jongin,” Kyungsoo sobbed out, lifting up his head to stare into pools of red. Jongin looked so gorgeous like this; he still looked dominant, but the sounds that he made were telling Kyungsoo otherwise.

“I’m close too, Soo baby, keep hitting that spot, don’t f-fucking stop,” Jongin responded, the words coming out quickly when he felt tension coil in his stomach. He threw his head back, and Kyungsoo felt so much satisfaction that he was the one who was giving Jongin this much pleasure.

They both came with deep moans, and Kyungsoo almost screamed from the intense feeling of coming inside of Jongin as he still palmed Jongin’s member. Their stomachs were covered in white, and still kept going, milking himself of his orgasm.

“Kyungsoo, precious, slow down, you’re shaking too hard,” Jongin warned him, forcefully slowing down Kyungsoo’s hips and making him pull out with a soft mewl. It was true that Kyungsoo was drained completely of energy, but he felt so satisfied that he just had to keep going. Kyungsoo almost fell asleep if it wasn’t for Jongin grabbing a couple tissues to wipe them both down.

“Was it good?” Kyungsoo asked through tired eyes, and Jongin smiled at him, feeling really sleepy himself.

“It was amazing, Kyungie,” Jongin replied honestly, getting up to run a bath for the both of them. He picked up his half-awake mate and placed Kyungsoo in the warm water, getting in behind him.

“Sleep, and try not to stress yourself,” Jongin murmured into his ear, licking along the back of his neck. Kyungsoo smiled at the feeling, and Jongin didn’t miss the way Kyungsoo held on just a little tighter to his hands.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh, here it is, all 3k of it, these chapter just keep getting longer and longer i stg  
> HHEHEHHEHEHHEHE Jongdae is an ayylmao wowhwowhwhaooaoahoawahh pl0000t twISt  
> And I hope I did not disappoint with top!soo, my initial plan was to not make him dominant at all since it's just not in his personality, SO, I tried to write him as still submissive but in the dominant position I guess... Idk, it was my first time writing top!soo, so hopefully, you guys enjoyed it.   
> But the fact that Jongdaddy could be leaving Kyungdiggidy behind ohohohowheowhoohoh what do you guys think on that ehehhehehe


	12. Chapter 12

They had three months.

Kyungsoo wanted to plan it out; maybe even write exactly what they were going to do for each day. Jongin had shaken his head, a little smile on his lips when he saw Kyungsoo sleeping with an open notebook by his hands. He closed it and placed his head under Kyungsoo’s chin, letting his legs dangle off the couch. His mate’s heartbeat usually calmed him down.

The first month consisted of two things.

Cuddling and sex.

Some nights, Jongin would take Kyungsoo rough, his teeth marking him in several places as the little symbol on his hip glowed. Other nights, he would take him slowly, thrusting into him at a bittersweet pace that would leave Kyungsoo breathless with Jongin’s name on his lips. Occasionally, Kyungsoo would fuck Jongin slowly; his body usually ended wrecked and tired afterwards.

They were constantly around each other, more so than usual. Jongin would hug Kyungsoo close to him at every given opportunity, even when he was concentrating on writing his novel, Jongin would be nuzzling the back of his neck, or just rubbing his shoulders. Kyungsoo didn’t mind it all. He accepted anything to help him become distracted from the day that Jongin would have to leave.

On the first day of the second month, Jongdae had actually come by with a box full of fruit as a way of introducing himself properly to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo wore his heart-shaped smile, looking around at Jongin who was surprised at Jongdae’s arrival.

Jongdae was one of the employees that worked for the greenhouses back on their planet, so he knew secrets on how to make the fruit taste amazing.

“So, I guess my little hints back when I was telling you about ‘creatures’ finally led you to Jongin, huh?” Jongdae asked as he looked over at Jongin. Jongin huffed and continued to eat the strawberries, his mouth being stained with red. Kyungsoo giggled and wiped it off with a napkin.

“He was roaming everywhere, I just had to take him in. Plus, he was stealing my food,” Kyungsoo teased as he pinched one of Jongin’s cheeks, and the taller grumbled to himself, his cheeks sticking out from the amount of fruit that he was stuffing his face with. Jongdae only laughed, slapping Jongin on the back.

“I heard you attacked your mate, big guy, I even said that our kind don’t attack anybody,” Jongdae reprimanded him, and Jongin only whined as he hid his face in Kyungsoo’s neck.

“I was paranoid, and I thought Kyungsoo was that piece of shit hunter,” Jongin replied, his lips brushing against Kyungsoo’s skin. Kyungsoo pulled on Jongin’s hair as a little punishment for calling Minseok that, and Jongin let out a ‘hmph’. Jongdae muttered “more like a big baby” before focusing his attention back on Kyungsoo.

“So, I can only guess that you know about me being an ‘alien,’ as you guys call us, and you know about Jongin’s parents.” Kyungsoo gulped and nodded, feeling Jongin’s hand lace with his fingers. This was going to be hard.

“I recommend that you should at least have a friend with you most of the time. You’re up here living in solitude, and it’s not good when you’re going to be depressed for six months. Meds won’t help, and your experience in living alone won’t do much good either. You’re just going to have to get through it the best that you can.” Kyungsoo felt like crying again, but he promised himself not to, even on the day that Jongin would leave.

“I think Baekhyun would like to stay with me for a while.” Jongin growled at that, and Kyungsoo hushed him. Jongdae looked at them with a puzzled expression, and Kyungsoo only sighed.

“Jongin doesn’t really like Baekhyun.. If you know what I mean,” Kyungsoo responded with a grimace, and Jongdae started laughing again.

“Jeez, buddy, I never took you for the jealous type.” Jongin only glared at him, holding on tighter to Kyungsoo’s hand. Jongdae stuck his tongue out, and Kyungsoo smiled at their interactions.

“Okay, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun it is. You’ll have to introduce him to Jongin though.” Jongdae winked, and Kyungsoo groaned at the thought of Jongin actually having to meet Baekhyun. He just hoped it wouldn’t end with the house burning down. Jongin grumbled something unintelligible, but Kyungsoo knew he was calling Baekhyun every curse word that he could conjure up in his head.

After Jongdae had said his goodbyes, Jongin tackled Kyungsoo on the couch, rubbing his face all over Kyungsoo’s chest and stomach. Kyungsoo stuck his lower lip out in a pout, and Jongin came back up to suckle on it, tasting the sweetness of the fruit. Kyungsoo almost moaned into the kiss, his hands latching onto Jongin’s broad shoulders.

“Baekhyun will not touch you like I do,” Jongin whispered, his eyes suddenly going red. Kyungsoo knew it was only his dominant side showing again, so Kyungsoo had to go along with it to calm him down.

“He won’t, Jongin, only you’re allowed to touch me in this way.” Kyungsoo looked straight into Jongin’s eyes as he said this, and it seemed to relax him, his eyes going back to their original color. He took a deep breath and buried his face in Kyungsoo’s chest with a soft whimper. Kyungsoo ran his fingers through the dark brown locks to soothe him.

“I love you, Jonginnie,” Kyungsoo breathed. Jongin looked up at him, and pecked him square on the lips.

“And I love you.”

*************************************************************************************

Later on in the week, Kyungsoo had called Baekhyun to plan the meeting, and Jongin sulked in the kitchen as he impatiently waited for Kyungsoo to finish the call.

Once he had hung up, Jongin took the phone away from him, and kissed him roughly much to Kyungsoo’s surprise. He knows that he should be used to his, but Jongin’s kisses were usually so gentle and sweet.

“Sorry, just had to,” Jongin muttered, looking away as he set the phone back down on the kitchen table. Kyungsoo shook his head, and hugged the other, the question that he’s been meaning to ask popping up all of a sudden.

“Jonginnie, I’ve been wondering something,” Kyungsoo began in hesitation, not sure if it was a good time to ask. Jongin sensed his uneasiness, and placed Kyungsoo on the counter, lifting up Kyungsoo’s head to have their eyes meet. Kyungsoo hated too much eye contact, but he knew if it was serious, Jongin would want him to just say it straight to him.

“What is it, angel?” Jongin asked, using the term of endearment to lessen the tension. Kyungsoo licked his lips, and felt his heart speed up.

“Is it normal for your kind to mate with humans?” Jongin raised his eyebrows at this. He never really thought about it himself although it was pretty unusual.

“Well, I think we’re the first generation of our kind to actually mate with humans. I’m pretty sure Jongdae found someone, and I bet some of my other friends found someone too. It’s like all of the seemingly mateless ones have found theirs on Earth.” Jongin watched the flicker of emotions play through Kyungsoo’s eyes, and he furrowed his eyebrows as he saw Kyungsoo thinking more and more.

“Then it’s kind of like… fate isn’t it? Fate destroyed your home and brought us together, and now it’s growing back, going to separate us…” Kyungsoo trailed off, and Jongin asked him what was wrong; what he meant.

“Well, what if something happens to you, what if I don’t know about it? What if you die up there, Jongin, what if you wanna stay with your parents?” Kyungsoo began to hyperventilate, and Jongin began to panic, his hands cupping Kyungsoo’s face.

“Kyungsoo stop thinking like that, if fate brought us together, then we were meant to be-

“What if you don’t come back, Jongin!? What do I do then!?” They were both shocked at the outburst, Kyungsoo’s hand coming up to cover his mouth.

“I-I’m sorry, Jongin, I didn’t mean to let it come out like that.” Kyungsoo could feel the adrenaline dying, his heartbeat slowly decreasing to a normal tempo. He averted his eyes and tried not to cry. Jongin’s hands were still resting on his face, and Kyungsoo bit his lip, feeling his skin start to heat up.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin said kindly, his tone sounding so gentle to Kyungsoo’s ears that were currently ringing. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, and he felt a thumb slowly pop out it back out, and he could feel Jongin’s lips brushing against it, leaving a soft kiss.

“I will come back for you, Kyungsoo, I promise you that. I’m not leaving you here all alone, baby, I won’t. We can’t think of the negative outcomes right now, we have to focus on cherishing these fragile moments that we have left. I will come back to you in six months at the most, I promise, Kyungsoo.” Jongin’s sincerity made Kyungsoo look up at him, and he was met with teary brown eyes. Kyungsoo felt so awful and he hugged Jongin close to him, bringing his head down to rest in the crook of his neck.

“I’m sorry, Jonginnie, I’m so sorry,” Kyungsoo apologized over and over again, feeling tears drip down on his shoulder. Jongin didn’t make a sound; he only moved closer to Kyungsoo, wrapping his strong arms around him.

“Please don’t think like that ever again, precious, please. I won’t leave you here,” Jongin repeated, his hands gripping onto Kyungsoo’s shirt. Kyungsoo rubbed comforting circles into his back, kissing the side of Jongin’s head as he did so. 

“I won’t, Jongin, I didn’t mean for any of that to happen, it just…” Kyungsoo rubbed his face in Jongin’s hair, and planted kisses all over it, reaching down to slip his hands under Jongin’s shirt to rub at his back better. Skin on skin contact always made them both feel better, and Jongin instantly relaxed at the touch. Kyungsoo could feel the tears beginning to dry up, and he started to sing into Jongin’s ear, his low voice unraveling the knots in his stomach.

When Kyungsoo was finished singing, Jongin nosed at his neck and softly sunk his teeth into the skin, the numbing sensation making Kyungsoo let out a moan.

“D-Do, ah, do you want some food?” Kyungsoo tried to ask him as Jongin kept leaving the intense marks all over the side of his neck to cover up the old ones. Jongin looked up then, his tongue licking up the small amount of blood on the corner of his mouth. He leaned in and licked Kyungsoo’s bottom lip before going in for a deep kiss, his grip slowly growing possessive.

“I want you tonight,” Jongin growled, his large hand coming down to palm at Kyungsoo’s crotch. Kyungsoo let out a shuddery gasp at the touch, having something else in mind. Kyungsoo pushed him away gently, turning Jongin around so that his back was pressed against the edge of the counter. He quickly pulled down Jongin’s shorts and his underwear, immediately licking the underside of Jongin’s cock.

Jongin finally lost control as he fucked Kyungsoo’s mouth, the tentacles rubbing their precum all over Kyungsoo’s red cheeks. He looked up at Jongin with those big eyes, and Jongin had cursed, his hand holding onto Kyungsoo’s hair tightly as he thrusted into the wet heat. He now knew Kyungsoo’s limits, so he wasn’t afraid that he would hurt him.

They eventually fucked in the kitchen, and in the bedroom, not being able to get enough of each other. After their second round, Kyungsoo wanted to know what Jongin tasted like, and Jongin let him, his hips bucking into Kyungsoo’s mouth as he came down his throat. Kyungsoo lapped up the extra semen with his tongue, and it tasted so sweet. Jongin gave him a handjob, and right when Kyungsoo was about to come, he sucked him off, making Kyungsoo scream his name for the umpteenth time as he spilled into Jongin’s mouth, his hips weakly thrusting. Jongin still kept going even when Kyungsoo was sensitive, his tongue softly massaging his softening cock, and Kyungsoo cried out at the sensation, his body shaking from the overstimulation.

“God, baby, I could suck you all day,” Jongin said huskily, finally coming off of Kyungsoo’s dick. His chest heaved up and down, and he was anticipating Jongin to lick him again since his mouth was so close to the head of his dick. The words would have made him hard again later on if he wasn’t so tired.

Next was body worship. Kyungsoo squirmed at every butterfly kiss that Jongin would give him, every small kiss that he would leave on one of his moles. He had to use his other arms to hold Kyungsoo still since he was so sensitive on his inner thighs. Hickeys were scattered all over his body, and Kyungsoo felt safe and secure from being marked.

“I love how your body responds to me,” Jongin said under his breath, running his hands all over Kyungsoo’s body. Kyungsoo hummed contentedly, closing his eyes at the intimate feeling.

“You like it when I touch you like this?” He heard Jongin whisper in his ear, and Kyungsoo nodded, a moan escaping his mouth when Jongin squeezed his ass.

“Your hands feel nice… They’re rough and warm, so it feels really good,” Kyungsoo replied, arching into Jongin’s touch when they trailed down his stomach. He could feel Jongin smiling at him, and Kyungsoo opened his eyes to smile back.

“You made me sleepy.” Jongin chuckled and made sure to not stop touching his Kyungsoo, his beautiful mate.

“Just remember not to think negatively, okay? We still have time,” Jongin reassured him, kissing a path from Kyungsoo’s shoulder to his jawline, and right to his lips. Kyungsoo nodded sleepily and yawned, and Jongin playfully licked inside of the other’s open mouth, making Kyungsoo giggle.

Time can pass by quickly when you don’t want it to run out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaooooo I just had to end on that sad note, I'm sorryloaoief  
> ooF, but Jonginnie's gonna be gone br0, I'm trying really hard to not make this a tragedy omfg  
> btw another new character is gonna come into the story next chapter, who will it be   
> Hint: tags!!  
> Baekhyun meeting Jongin though, we all know how that ended up last time right D:  
> hOpefully it will be ok, and I'm discussing stuff with Rory currently on what I should do, but I believe it will end with chapter 15, so three more chapters!!! about two or three more weeks until this is done since i might upload chapter 15 a little early just to kind of say hey I finished it  
> So, yeah, and a Happy Fourth to all of you!!  
> (Sorry about all the smut, jfc, I promised myself I wouldn't write that much, but look what happened)


	13. Chapter 13

“Jongin, please just…”

“I’m perfectly calm, Kyungsoo, trust me.”

“No, you’re not, you’re gonna break the table from squeezing too hard on it-

“I said I am fine, and relaxed.”

Jongin’s fists were turning white from gripping the edge of the table, and Kyungsoo kissed him out of nowhere to make him calm down. Jongin loosened his jaw, and massaged his lips against his mate’s warm ones. He moved Kyungsoo so that he was sitting on top of his legs, and the smaller male let out a squeak when Jongin’s hands snuck under his shirt to caress his back. When they broke apart, Jongin rested his head against Kyungsoo’s chest, breathing deeply.

“Just need to hear you for a bit.” Kyungsoo smiled, and kissed the top of Jongin’s head, brushing away some of his hair. He shifted his legs until he was comfortably straddling Jongin’s thighs. He cradled Jongin’s head in his arm and hushed him.

“You know I’m always gonna be yours, right?” Kyungsoo asked him for the fifth time that day, his cheek now resting against Jongin’s hair. Jongin suddenly hugged him like one would hug a teddy bear tightly, rubbing his face against Kyungsoo’s shirt instead of velvety fur.

“I know, baby, it’s just hard, you know? I’m gonna be leaving you here alone with him, and it’s scary to think that it’s not gonna be me to be there to hold you when you’re crying, when you’re feeling stressed, I won’t be able to hold your hand, to kiss you goodnight, to cuddle you until you’re warm because it’s winter, and the house gets a cold draft, b-but I can’t let you get sick…” Kyungsoo heard a violent sob, and he told Jongin to look at him but all he got was Jongin’s shoulders shaking and feeling his shirt being stained wet. He tried to soothe Jongin, but once he was in that state, it was up to him to make himself feel better.

Despite the second month’s strict warning of not being pessimistic, once the first few days before the third month hit, Jongin was a mess, and Kyungsoo was trying to keep it together for the both of them. Sometimes he couldn’t.

It was the first day of the third month.

Better known as hell.

Kyungsoo began to fall apart halfway through the first week, and sometimes, the two lovers wouldn’t even get out of bed for a whole day. Jongin was still intent on taking care of him, so he would often wash the both of them in a warm bath, massaging Kyungsoo’s body to even out the stressful ache in his shoulders.

Kyungsoo would have to do the same for Jongin; it was almost like taking turns in a sick, twisted game. Even though it felt like he really needed to, Kyungsoo didn’t cry. He still held to his promise, and Jongin was beginning to worry about the pressure that Kyungsoo was placing on himself.

Sex was a bit more desperate now with Jongin holding onto him tightly, during it and afterwards. The glow that would illuminate the room shined brighter than before, and Jongin kept kissing the little symbol on Kyungsoo’s hip. He made sure to do that often, wanting to make Kyungsoo feel loved.

Now, whenever Kyungsoo went down to pick up the groceries, Jongin would go with him. Although some people would gawk at his tall stature of 6’5, Jongin still held Kyungsoo’s hand, sharing a greeting with Jongdae before making the drive back up to the mountain house. They were both lucky that Minseok wasn’t around at the times they chose to go into town.

Kyungsoo’s book would be finished soon. He decided to write a happy ending instead of a sad one because Jongin was going to come back. He was going to make it back in one piece, and Kyungsoo was going to hug him, and kiss him, and-

He saw Jongin’s ship exploding, not being able to move from his viewpoint on the ground of Earth. He watched in horror as he saw Jongin scream, his body exploding into a bloody mess as pieces of the ship flew in every direction. He could see Jongin’s mutilated body among the ruins, and he couldn’t move while Jongin’s soulless, black eyes were staring into his from far away, but close up at the same time.

“Kyungsoo.” Vaguely, he heard Jongin calling his name, but he felt as if his limbs were heavy, sleep still trying to overtake him like an ocean wave.

“Kyungsoo, angel, wake up. Wake up for me, baby,” Jongin begged him, a slight panicky tone starting to rough out his voice, making it shake. Kyungsoo opened his eyes, his breathing coming out unevenly as he held on tighter to Jongin’s hand. His forehead broke out into a sweat, and he looked around wildly, expecting to see Jongin’s face completely torn up.

He was okay.

“Soo, you were having a bad dream. Come here.” Jongin held out his arms, and Kyungsoo bit his lip, willing the stubborn tears to go away as he let himself be swathed in Jongin’s arms.

“Sweetheart, you can cry. You have to let it out, soon, holding it in won’t make it better,” Jongin warned him with a gentle voice, standing up and holding Kyungsoo, walking around the room, and rubbing his back. Kyungsoo felt the barrier he’s been trying so hard to build shatter into a million pieces, his last resolve crumbling as he cried into Jongin’s shoulder. He stuttered out a description of his nightmare, and Jongin reminded him that it would never happen, that Kyungsoo would know right away if Jongin had ceased to exist. Kyungsoo shook his head, and he tilted his head up to look at Jongin with the most broken expression, and Jongin’s eyes widened at the fear in his mate’s teary eyes.

“Jongin, you don’t understand how scary it was, you were dead, and it felt so real, Jonginnie, please just hold me, hold me, you’re alive,” Kyungsoo rambled on, not knowing what he was saying at this point as Jongin kissed all over his face, finally getting the both of them naked. They didn’t even have sex, or do anything remotely sexual, they just held each other in their bed, hoping to gain some sort of comfort.

*************************************************************************************

Kyungsoo heard the knock on the door the next day. He saw Jongin’s eyes go red, and Kyungsoo kissed him softly.

“Please, Jongin. Please,” Kyungsoo pleaded while holding Jongin’s hand to lead him out of bed. Jongin took a deep breath and got up from their nest of pillows. As he was inhaling, he got a whiff of a familiar scent.

“Wait a minute. Did Baekhyun say anything about bringing someone along?” Kyungsoo shook his head no, and the knock sounded again. Jongin smelled the air again, and his eyebrows furrowed.

“Do you smell something off?” Kyungsoo asked him, not really sure if it was safe or not to answer the stupid door.

“Just go ahead, I smell Baekhyun, and I think someone’s with him.” Jongin smiled all of sudden, laughing to himself. “Fuck, that is him. Let’s go answer it, baby.”

Kyungsoo was still really confused, but he got up anyway to go answer the third or fourth knock. He could hear Baekhyun’s impatient voice outside calling out to him, and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he opened the door to a surprising scene.

Baekhyun was on someone’s back piggyback style, and that person was none other than Chanyeol. He had on a big smile, and Kyungsoo blinked a couple times in shock before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Jongin smiling at the other person, and he blinked again.

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun scrambled off of the taller male’s back, and ran towards his friend, almost knocking him to the ground.

“Baek, I, who, wha…” he was at a loss for words when the other two hugged, sharing smiles and laughing with one another. How the hell did Jongin and Chanyeol know each other?

“Oh, yeah, um….” Baekhyun was wondering how to start until Chanyeol stepped in with Jongin in a chokehold.

“Well, you see Kyungsoo, even though we’ve been friends for about, hey, hold still you weakling, about three years, I’ve got my secrets too.” He winked, and Jongin kicked his leg out, almost making Chanyeol fall, but Jongin caught him just in time as he got out of the death grip. Jongin shook his head, and punched his friend on the shoulder.

“So, I guess you and Baekhyun have been hiding this then,” Jongin huffed, rubbing his neck. Chanyeol let out a ‘pfft’ and swooped up Baekhyun, spinning him around in a circle.

“Don’t make it sound like a dirty secret, Nini, it’s just that we had to be careful. We’ve been together for about a year now since I got the guts to go up to this little muffin, and show him who I really was.” Chanyeol smooched Baekhyun’s cheek, and Baekhyun squealed, trying to get out of his grip.

“Yeah, this giant was like ‘hey, we’re mates,’ and he just transformed, and I didn’t know what to say. Then I kinda felt like it was right and stuff… Anyway, how long have you been hiding Jongin then?” Baekhyun challenged to hide his embarrassment, making a face at Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to laugh. Jongin came over to him, and hugged him from behind, resting his chin on top of Kyungsoo’s head.

“Around four months. He was the one who kept stealing my fruit.” Kyungsoo looked up and giggled since he knew Jongin was pouting. Chanyeol let out a booming laugh at that, and hugged all of them in a group hug to which everyone was against, but they let it happen anyway.

It helped them to forget the usual depression for a short while.

*************************************************************************************

Jongin and Chanyeol were out talking in the living room, and Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were sitting on the floor of the bedroom. Baekhyun was crying heavily into Kyungsoo’s shoulder, gripping his friend’s shirt. He was also trying to be the stronger one for Chanyeol, trying to tell him that it was all going to be okay, but there’s only so much he can take. Kyungsoo hugged him tightly, trying to calm him down so that Chanyeol and Jongin wouldn’t come in to see them so broken.

They just wanted to be strong.

Of course, due to their sensitive hearing, Jongin and Chanyeol had both heard Baekhyun begin to heave out his sobs, and Chanyeol stood up to go tend to him, but Jongin grabbed his arm.

“Leave them be for a while. They need… They need to start getting used to supporting each other.” Jongin wanted to wince at his own words, take them back into his own mouth since he didn’t want to believe anything. He just wanted to live happily with Kyungsoo; he knew that those six months would feel like an eternity.

Chanyeol covered his eyes with his arm, and sat down with Jongin, taking in a shaky breath and leaning on Jongin’s shoulder.

“It’s just so hard to imagine-

“I know, Channie, I know,” Jongin cut him off, not wanting Chanyeol to experience any more pain from having to describe what it would be like without Baekhyun. He held his friend’s hand, and ruffled his hair, blinking away his own tears.

“Let’s try and support each other too. We gotta be strong for them as well, right?” Chanyeol nodded, and took his face away from Jongin’s shoulder, wiping his eyes, and squeezing Jongin’s hand.

*************************************************************************************

They all came together at one point to discuss how they were going to move Baekhyun’s stuff into Kyungsoo’s place since Baekhyun liked the silence that Kyungsoo’s house provided. It wasn’t the most pleasant conversation, but something had to be said and done.

They eventually shared a somewhat teary, and emotional, goodbye with Baekhyun hugging Kyungsoo with all his might before leaving.

Once the other couple was gone, Jongin went to get Kyungsoo some proper winter clothes. December could be a bitch sometimes when one lives up in the mountains.

 Kyungsoo was, once again, shocked into silence when Jongin dressed him up, and took him outside. They could faintly see Baekhyun’s car making its way down the road, and Jongin tugged him along into the forest, not uttering a word.

“Jonginnie, where are we going?” Kyungsoo finally asked. Jongin smiled down at him, and laced their fingers together.

“I just wanna show you something. Before I leave.”

The sun was beginning to set, casting a light over the snow, making it seem to sparkle. Kyungsoo looked down at their intertwined hands, smiling to himself. He felt okay here, as if leaving the house into this isolation was lifting a huge weight off of his chest.

They finally came to a large rock, and there was an opening through the trees. Jongin picked him up, and carefully placed him onto it, climbing up easily afterwards. Kyungsoo was still a bit puzzled as to why they were up on a huge piece of rock looking out through the mountains, but Jongin shushed him and covered his eyes.

“Wait a few minutes, love,” Jongin whispered in his ear, and Kyungsoo felt warmth spread throughout his body. A beautiful kind of warmth.

“I came here for a while before I met you.” Jongin shifted so that he was sitting behind Kyungsoo, his thighs hugging Kyungsoo’s with his chest pressed against the other’s back. “I’ve been wanting to bring you here to show you… this.”

Jongin removed his hands, and all Kyungsoo could see was the sunset.

One of the most extravagant sunsets that he has ever seen.

Hues of orange, yellow, purple, pink colors danced across the horizon, the bright yellow half circle settling peacefully behind the mountains beyond. It shimmered down on the frozen lake that was far away, and the snow took on different colors to match the sky. Kyungsoo felt tears escape his eyes, and he looked up at Jongin only to almost gasp in shock.

His hair was blonde now, eyes golden. He was letting some of his true self show, wanting to absorb this moment with his mate. The light reflected up on him so delicately, making his tanned skin turn to a sharp bronze color. Jongin looked down to meet Kyungsoo’s gaze, and he gently wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face.

“You know, I thought that there would be nothing else that could capture the beauty of sunsets, but you… you’re outshining the sun, Kyungsoo, you’re surpassing its magnificence. I knew that when I looked into your eyes for the first time when I carried you home that night, that you were going to be even better than the colors in the sky; you were going to shine a brighter light in our lives. I love you so much, Kyungsoo, angel, I love you. And I will come back to my shining star.”

Kyungsoo was at a loss of words, sniffling as he turned around in Jongin’s arms fully. He wanted to thank Jongin so much, but he didn’t know how to express anything in that moment, and he hoped that the emotion in his eyes was enough to let the other know that he was more than grateful to have him in Kyungsoo’s life. Jongin seemed to understand as he smiled up at Kyungsoo, his eyes becoming teary as well.

 His legs hugged Jongin’s waist, and he cupped his cheeks before running them through the blonde hair. The light shone on his back, and Jongin’s eyes held so much meaning, so much _more_.  He wrapped an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist to hold him steady before kissing him softly, and Kyungsoo held onto him tightly, never wanting to let go.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that these chapters are all so depressing omgggggggggg  
> Chanyeol finally came through though, and now JOngnOg is like lmao ok, I trust him now (wtf am I even doing tbh)  
> BUT the next chapter is gonna be even more depressing since Jongin is going bye bye :c That's probably just gonna mess me up so badly oh boyo  
> But remember, two more chapters!! kms!!!  
> (btw I know I could've written the sunset scene in a bit more detail, but then I thought that the simplicity of it could really capture the moment rather than writing out long detailed paragraphs about the sun, and colors ok, and I like to leave up to the imagination sometimes too)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wrote this to a song  
> Well two of them actually  
> Hallelujah - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBo-n_17XU0  
> and a piano cover of Love, Love, Love + Rain sound effects - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCtdVyo6b7U  
> You guys can listen to them to kind of help set the mood or whatever I guess  
> There's also this piano cover of Promise that I wrote it to as well.. Now that I think about it, there were a lot of songs I wrote it to lmao - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kR_qTKXuN1Q  
> One more chapter, and it's all done!  
> Love you guys a lot btw, thank you for over 1k  
> It means a lot

Christmas came and went, and Jongin and Kyungsoo didn’t really do anything much. They just wanted to cuddle on the couch, watch some TV, and maybe make some food if they really wanted to. Kyungsoo wanted to get Jongin something before he left, but he didn’t know what to get as a surprise since Jongin followed him around everywhere.

He finally got the chance to order something, two weeks before Christmas, but it would have to come after Christmas.

He decided that he would give it to Jongin on the day that he would leave.

It was now New Year’s Eve, their last night together.

Kyungsoo woke up, and didn’t know how to think since he knew exactly what day it was. He looked over at Jongin who was watching him with an unreadable expression, his eyes seeming to grow dim.

“Morning, baby,” Jongin murmured, bringing Kyungsoo closer to his chest. Kyungsoo felt his face start to contort to tears, his lower lip trembling as he pressed his face against Jongin’s neck. His hands shook as he held onto Jongin. He couldn’t help the slide of the hot tears that dripped onto Jongin’s skin, or the way he hiccupped when he tried his damned best to keep it in.

Jongin cradled his head with one hand, and draped his arm over his waist, blinking away tears himself. He didn’t want to appear weak to Kyungsoo because whenever one of them started to cry, the other person felt like it was his job to hold them, and to keep the emotions at bay.

“W-When do you leave tomorrow?” Kyungsoo asked him, trying to calm himself down. Jongin didn’t miss the way his voice shook, the unsteady rhythm of Kyungsoo’s heart was starting to match his own.

“Early in the morning. We should get up around four. I have to be in the forest by six, so it’ll give us enough time to just… say g-goodbye.” Jongin cursed himself for stuttering, for feeling his throat getting choked up at the thought of having to turn away from Kyungsoo, to force himself to leave his mate here.

“Hey, hey, Soo baby, look at me,” Jongin whispered softly, and Kyungsoo shook his head, his body trembling with every sob. They were starting to become hysterical, and Jongin tried his best to calm him down with soothing words, and gentle rubs across his body. Eventually, Kyungsoo went silent, his breathing coming to a somewhat normal rate.

“Jongin, you have to promise me something.” Kyungsoo finally lifted his head, and Jongin instantly wiped away the tear tracks with his tongue, pecking his lips softly.

“What is it, precious?”

“Don’t leave me here asleep when it’s time for you to go. I know you’ve been considering it, and Jongin, I swear, if you leave me like that…” Kyungsoo looked like he was about to cry again, and Jongin shook his head, but his eyes gave away his guilt.

The truth was that he was thinking about leaving Kyungsoo fast asleep, no tears, no pain. Then he imagined himself waking up to a cold spot next to him, no one there… just gone. That’s when he decided to never try that; Kyungsoo would surely just throw himself off the cliff a few miles away from his house.

“I won’t, Kyungsoo, I promise. I’m going to keep every promise that I make to you, alright? Now come here, you’re getting cold.” Kyungsoo snuggled closer, and Jongin told him to close his eyes as he released his sweet, musky scent into the air. Kyungsoo immediately relaxed, his droopy eyes looking up at Jongin before falling back into a deep slumber.

*************************************************************************************

Jongin had to force feed Kyungsoo that morning, spooning every bite of bland cereal. Kyungsoo kept on saying he wasn’t hungry, but Jongin would have none of it.

Fuck, he was so worried. Kyungsoo was going to have to be here all alone in this state, not wanting to eat, only wanting to sleep in his cold bed in his cold room where Jongin wasn’t there to keep him safe.

“I expect you to have a full, round tummy when I get back,” Jongin warned him, kissing his forehead a few times, and running his warm hands all over Kyungsoo’s now flat stomach. It used to be a little bit bigger, but now Jongin can feel his ribs, and he didn’t like how it was starting to affect Kyungsoo’s health. Kyungsoo only nodded, nuzzling his face into Jongin’s neck.

“Baek and I will try our best, but I can’t promise that we’ll be perfect when you guys get back,” Kyungsoo mumbled, attaching onto Jongin’s body like a koala. Jongin bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from screaming at Kyungsoo since he was so frustrated with the unwillingness, all this fucked up negativity.

Then again, what right did he have to yell at his mate, to make him feel even more worthless? He can’t break Kyungsoo down any more, he needed to pick up some of the pieces scattered all over the place, find a few that fit together, so that at least there’s something still there.

*************************************************************************************

Kyungsoo started to develop the habit of digging his nails into his palms. The marks would be an angry red, deep and almost on the brink of bleeding. Jongin had to keep cutting his nails down short so that he would stop, and he did it again today, kissing each finger after every clip.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo said when they were done, feeling the comfort of that name on his own tongue. Jongin looked back at him, and held both of his hands to soothe them with his thumbs.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Jongin frowned a bit at Kyungsoo’s expression, his eyes downcast. “Look at me, baby.” Kyungsoo looked up at him, and squeezed his hands.

“Make love to me. Please.”

There was desperation and the black color of sadness in that voice, and Jongin felt himself drawing in Kyungsoo by his scent alone, his eyes switching to yellow and red. Kyungsoo felt the familiar tug in his stomach, heat instantly shooting around his groin. He moaned, and bucked his hips into the empty air at the feeling.

“Of course, love,” Jongin replied in a rough tone, his hands grabbing at Kyungsoo to maneuver him to their bed, their mouths connecting over and over again. Jongin’s tongue explored the inside of his mouth, along Kyungsoo’s tongue, and back out to lick over his lips. Kyungsoo felt light as those wonderful hands tried to grab handfuls of him.

“Get this off, take it off,” Jongin growled, almost tearing Kyungsoo’s shirt in half. Kyungsoo quickly pulled it over his head, and prepared himself for Jongin’s dominance to overtake him, to swallow him up into safety and peace. Jongin immediately set to work on covering Kyungsoo’s body in small kisses, licking back up his chest to suck possessive marks into his skin. He made sure each one was large, and dark, so that they would last for a long time.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, and breathed deeply, moans escaping his throat when Jongin reached into his boxers to grasp his cock. He sucked on one nipple, and then the other one, never pausing his strokes.

“Jongin, please, right now,” Kyungsoo pleaded, letting his hands wander down Jongin’s naked back, feeling the warmth emanating off of him in waves.

Jongin complied, getting rid of Kyungsoo’s boxers, and his own at a quick pace. He thrusted himself against Kyungsoo, and watched his mate’s face intensely, memorizing how beautiful he looked in this moment, and all of the other moments before this.

“In-Inside me Jongin, please, need to feel you.” Jongin leaned down to kiss Kyungsoo to gently quiet him. He was going to go at a pace that they would both enjoy, and he was determined to make it special.

“Going to unravel you,” Jongin whispered against his lips, so quietly that Kyungsoo almost didn’t catch it. The words made his cock twitch against Jongin’s dick, his hips moving quickly to try and gain more friction.

Eventually, Jongin slipped in each of his tentacles, his extra arms growing out to keep Kyungsoo’s hips still. Kyungsoo whined in frustration, almost crying at the slow drag of Jongin’s hips, and how his extra appendages seemed to move inside of him at an even slower pace.

But Jongin was right. Kyungsoo could feel himself unwinding, his mind beginning to clear to a blank, white slate when the tentacles prodded at his prostate lightly. Kyungsoo threw his head back, and Jongin left bite marks all over the exposed neck and collarbones.

It seemed like an eternity before Jongin retracted his tentacles, the suction cups rubbing against his walls so painfully good.

Jongin brought his hand up to place it underneath Kyungsoo’s head, gripping the back of it. He bit Kyungsoo’s bottom lip as he entered himself at the same, slow pace, and Kyungsoo wanted to move to get more of it inside of himself faster, but Jongin’s hands were strict.

“You look so fucking good, Kyungsoo, so damn gorgeous,” Jongin breathed into his ear in that husky tone, and Kyungsoo couldn’t help the blush rising to his cheeks. He’s heard these words over and over, but they still managed to make him flustered.

“I’m gonna take you slow, and easy, make you scream my name so goddamn loud, begging me to go faster.” Jongin pulled out, and was careful on his thrusts, making sure that Kyungsoo could feel the drag of his cock along his walls. Kyungsoo started to cry, the pleasure consuming him, the scent of Jongin being affixed to his skin. He hugged Jongin close to himself, and tried to accept it, to just let himself feel Jongin.

He finally got it when Jongin prevented his orgasm with a tight ring around his dick, and he gasped at the feeling of Jongin starting up again, letting out a broken moan while tears slipped down his face at the pleasure and emotion in each and every one of Jongin’s passionate movements. He felt soft kisses along his neck, more marks being engraved purple.

Whenever Jongin sped up, Kyungsoo would scream Jongin’s name loud, as loud as he could into the empty air.

Whenever Jongin slowed down to stop both of their climaxes, Kyungsoo would whimper Jongin’s name, and Jongin would kiss him with as much love as he could onto Kyungsoo’s awaiting lips.

Moonlight shone through the slight crack in the curtains, lighting both of their bodies, and they both stared at each other with everything that they had.

Jongin figured that it was time to let Kyungsoo release, and for himself to mark his place in Kyungsoo’s body.

He started to speed up more and more, and once Kyungsoo got the message that he wasn’t going to stop, he practically screamed Jongin’s name, the constant pressure on his prostate too much as he spilled all over his stomach. It was so intense that he couldn’t stop letting screams slip out of his mouth, his entire body tight as he felt the sparks of pleasure shooting through his cock, and around his body. The light shone brighter than before, the symbol glowing gold on his hip.

Jongin whispered praises into his ear, but suddenly stopped as he felt Kyungsoo’s walls clench around him so tightly, so good.

He came inside of Kyungsoo with his mate’s name on his lips, his chest rumbling with deep growls as he bit into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck.

“I love you, Kyungsoo, I love you, I love you,” Jongin repeated, licking over the wound to heal it. Kyungsoo was still breathing hard, his grip on Jongin’s hair finally easing away.

“I love you too, Jongin. I love you so much.” Kyungsoo tried to emphasize it as he kissed Jongin roughly, and Jongin returned with just as much vigor, sitting up and bringing Kyungsoo into his lap. He kissed all over his chest, and his hand was still on Kyungsoo’s head, massaging his scalp with delicate fingers. He cupped Kyungsoo’s bottom with such tender touch, that it didn’t even feel sexual when he squeezing the soft skin. It felt like affection and comfort.

His other arms rubbed Kyungsoo’s back gently, feeling every ridge of his spine.

“I don’t wanna sleep.” Kyungsoo yawned, and struggled to keep his eyes open, not wanting this moment to end. Jongin fixed him with a hard look, and Kyungsoo tried to calm himself down, the realization that Jongin was going to be leaving suddenly hitting him so hard.

“It’ll be okay, Kyungsoo. Everything will be okay.”

*************************************************************************************

Kyungsoo woke up to warmth surrounding his body, and kisses being pressed to his cheek. The other side of his face was mushed against Jongin’s bicep, the other three arms wrapped around his body protectively.

It never once crossed his mind that it was New Year’s Day. Not even once.

He opened his eyes, and the kisses stopped. He could feel Jongin looking at him, but he didn’t have it in him to look back. He was trying to settle the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

“Kyungsoo, please look at me. Don’t do this,” Jongin whispered, his voice shaking. Kyungsoo finally looked up at him, and he brought Jongin down for a kiss. Jongin returned it gratefully, his lips firm, but soft.

“Kyungsoo, it’s five,” Jongin muttered under his breath, biting his lip. Kyungsoo looked at him in obvious pain. One more hour gone.

“Why, Jongin? Why did you let me sleep?” Kyungsoo felt an ache in his chest, and he didn’t know what anything was in that moment.

“I just… I just wanted to watch you sleep one last time. You look so soft, and beautiful.” Jongin let his fingers trail carefully along his cheek, and Kyungsoo leaned into it, turning around to hug Jongin properly.

“Please, Jongin,” Kyungsoo pleaded, not really sure what he was begging for. Somehow, Jongin seemed to understand as he hugged Kyungsoo back, rolling the both of them out of bed to put on some clothes.

*************************************************************************************

The sun wasn’t fully up yet, and Kyungsoo shivered in the cold house, watching Jongin bustle around to pour him some cereal, and to get him some winter clothes. Kyungsoo quickly ate this time, wanting to spend time with Jongin, and less time eating. He also just wanted to avoid worthless arguments over cereal today. Jongin watched him with a tender expression, his entire body fidgeting as he watched the spoon go back and forth.

“You’re going to choke, angel,” Jongin said to him in a raspy voice, a smile blooming on his lips as he really studied Kyungsoo. His body felt like it was going to fall apart. Kyungsoo didn’t reply, afraid that his voice would crack over into tears.

Once Kyungsoo was done, Jongin dressed him up in a bigger coat, and Kyungsoo didn’t miss the way his hands shook. They were both trying to be okay even though everything wasn’t.

It just could never be okay in this type of situation.

Jongin sat down with Kyungsoo for a bit on the couch, pressing their foreheads together. They stared at each other long and hard, and Kyungsoo almost forgot about the gift.

“Jongin, I have something for you,” he said in a quiet tone. He went over to the closet and picked up a tiny box. He took a deep breath, and handed it to Jongin. Jongin carefully untied the ribbon surrounding the box, and Kyungsoo helped him to get it open since both of their hands were shaking so much.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin whispered, letting his hands trace the necklaces that were securely placed. One had a ‘K’ and the other had a ‘J.’ It was a bit cheesy for Kyungsoo’s taste, but he wanted to get something special for themselves, and he thought that maybe necklaces would be a good option.

Both of them hugged each other, their sniffles being loud as they tried not to cry too much. Jongin was going to come back. He was going to be there, waiting for Kyungsoo to come greet him.

Right?

“Baby, thank you so much. I’ll never take it off, okay? Never,” Jongin murmured into his ear, and Kyungsoo felt like he was being torn apart, he couldn’t get his mouth to say any other words.

“I love you,” he replied, grasping Jongin’s hair and his shirt.

“I love you more, my Kyungsoo.”

*************************************************************************************

They both stared at the front door in a numb silence, not quite believing that this was actually going to happen. Jongin was going to leave.

Jongin decided to start their little journey. He took Kyungsoo’s hand, and reached out to open the door to walk out into the gloomy, cold weather.

Jongin wore a simple black sweater that hugged his body in all the right places. It was Kyungsoo’s favorite sweater for Jongin, and he loved wearing it to bed on colder nights.

They walked on with empty feet, and broken hearts. Kyungsoo kept staring into space, and Jongin noticed that he was beginning to become weaker with every thought going through his head. They weren’t even separated yet, and they were already feeling like this.

Jongin suddenly stopped when they arrived at the destination. There wasn’t anything special about the dense wood, but Kyungsoo knew that Jongin saw something that he couldn’t with his human eyes.

“Kyungsoo. Remember that sunset, okay? Whenever you’re feeling like you want to do something bad, just go to that place. Think of us.” Jongin looked down at his mate who was pressing his hand to his eyes. He won’t, he can’t right now, not now.

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin kneeled down in front of him, adjusting the collar of his winter jacket. He tried to take away Kyungsoo’s hand, but Kyungsoo shook his head, his mouth twisting up into a grimace as he tried his very best.

“Kyungsoo, please, look at me, baby. Look at me, don’t do this now. You have to be my strong, tough Soo, where is he?” Kyungsoo let out a little laugh at that. The fact that Jongin could joke at a time like this made him smile. He took his hand away to stare into the brown eyes that he’s come to love, toying with his necklace as he let a few tears slip down his face. Jongin gave him that breathtaking smile, and wiped away Kyungsoo’s tears.

“You’ll come back. You’ll be here in this same exact spot waiting for me, Jongin. You’ll take care of yourself up there, and you’ll say hi to your parents, and I’ll be here trying to smile every day. I’ll try, Jongin, I promise.” Jongin smiled at the determination in Kyungsoo’s eyes, leaning in to kiss him breathless. Kyungsoo grasped at his hair, and Jongin hugged him tightly, biting his neck one last time.

“You’re mine, Kyungsoo,” Jongin whispered, and Kyungsoo smiled through it, kissing Jongin’s temple.

“Always, my love,” Kyungsoo replied, kissing Jongin’s forehead.

They both basked in each other’s company for a good while, just feeling each other’s aura surround them in a little circle.

Jongin perked his head up, and he looked behind his shoulder. He turned back with a pained expression, and Kyungsoo knew it was time.

“Go, Jongin. Let’s not make this difficult, yeah?” Kyungsoo nuzzled noses with other, and Jongin gave him one last long kiss. He held him in such a tender way, and Kyungsoo felt so loved. He needed this, he wanted more, but he had to stop being selfish.

They broke apart at the same time, and Jongin hugged him one last time, rubbing his hands up and down Kyungsoo’s back. Kyungsoo kissed his shoulder, and took deep breaths.

Jongin pulled back to take his sweater off, taking off Kyungsoo’s jacket, and slipping the sweater onto Kyungsoo’s smaller form.

“There we go,” Jongin said more to himself, smoothing down Kyungsoo’s hair. The sleeves were too long, and Kyungsoo held onto the fabric, burying his head in Jongin’s chest.

“You have to go now,” Kyungsoo mumbled, not wanting to leave that warmth that made him feel so small and safe. Jongin kissed the top of his head, and pecked his lips.

“I love you, Kyungsoo,” Jongin said with a certain kind of passion in his voice, letting their noses touch.

“I love you, too, Jongin.” He kissed Jongin again, and stepped away reluctantly. Pain was evident in Jongin’s eyes, but he knew that someone had to step back at some point. It was the only way. Kyungsoo motioned towards the forest behind Jongin, and Jongin gave him one last smile before slowly turning around, and walking towards the area. He turned his head back to look at his mate who had teary eyes, and he ran back to place one last kiss on the mark on Kyungsoo’s hip. He couldn’t help it, he had to.

Kyungsoo cried, and Jongin kissed him again and again, repeating his promises, repeating the I love you’s.

Kyungsoo returned all of it, eventually stepping back again. This time, he watched Jongin turn around, and walk away again. As he watched him, he seemed to sort of disappear into thin air, his form beginning to dissipate. His outline turned around to look at Kyungsoo one last time, and Kyungsoo waved a small goodbye, his entire being beginning to crack.

There was a flash, and Jongin was gone.

Gone.

Kyungsoo fell to his knees, and screamed, beating the ground, everything happening in slow motion.

Gone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaks for itself I guess like I suck at writing sad things, but you know like  
> This chapter was gonna be pretty emotional  
> Will Jongin come back though? hmmmmm....  
> I'm sorry if the chapter was kind of bland btw, but like that's how I imagine it would be like in that situation, you know?  
> Kind of numbing, and not really feeling anything I guess  
> I hope you enjoyed!! Just one more chapter, or epilogue, whatever you wanna call it, and it will be done c:  
> (I'll come back at some point to read this chapter over though, because I know there are grammatical errors lmao)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FIC IS DONE IT'S DONE IT'S DONE IT'S DONE OMG

“Baekhyun, for fuck’s sake, get your ass together,” Kyungsoo grumbled at a struggling Baekhyun trying to make his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

“Soo, I have to fucking make sure there is an equal amount, and then I have to make sure the bread slices are perfect-

Kyungsoo shoved him out of the way, and finished the sandwich for him, closing the two slices together perfectly.

“Better?” Kyungsoo asked him with his eyebrows raised. Baekhyun stared at him in shock.

“Where the hell did you learn that?” Kyungsoo sighed, and felt like slamming his head on the nearest wall.

Six months of this crap.

“How are you and Chanyeol gonna live, Baek?” Kyungsoo mumbled to himself, and Baekhyun glared at him before taking a dramatically angry bite of the sandwich.

“They’re coming back tomorrow though…” Baekhyun suddenly said through his mouthful. The realization dawned on both of them as they looked at each other, wide-eyed.

“We… We haven’t felt anything wrong, so they’re not d-…” Kyungsoo stopped himself, and looked at his front door.

“Well, they said the estimated date would be tomorrow, and the chances are really high. Plus, if they don’t come back tomorrow, then next week would definitely be it.” Baekhyun was only trying to comfort his friend despite the worries that he had kept locked away.

The past six months were nothing short of horrible.

They were both suicidal at one point, and they had to hug each other through it because that was all they could do. They desperately tried medication, but that only dulled the feeling; it never made it go away.

Finally, the feeling of this black mist that had hung over the heads started to dissipate as time went on. Kyungsoo had finally published his book, and it was his most successful novel by far, earning him a lot fame and money.

Baekhyun started another job for himself which was huge since he was terrible at keeping them. His determination, however, kept him at the top of the company, and he also began to make quite a bit of cash.

In truth, they didn’t want to let their mates down. Not now, not ever.

“Baek, I’m… I’m gonna go out, okay? I need some time to myself for a bit.” Baekhyun nodded in understanding. He also needed some time too.

Little did they know that two very tall aliens would be coming back a little early.

*************************************************************************************

Chanyeol and Jongin both accumulated into the woods, waving their goodbyes to a giddy Jongdae. He would be seeing Minseok today, and he couldn’t wait to surprise him. It was silent for a moment before they looked at each other, not being able to keep their big smiles hidden.

“Ready to go after them?” Chanyeol finally spoke, his heart thundering his chest. Jongin was the same way, his heartbeat kicking up a notch at the thought of seeing him.

Kyungsoo.

“We should get going then.” Jongin nodded, but they didn’t move. They took in their surroundings a little longer before setting off towards Kyungsoo’s house.

Six months of faith and no contact all coming down to one big ending. A beautiful ending.

They made it to the front door, and Jongin was practically shaking. He felt nauseous, but in a good way. Chanyeol was no different, his hand coming up to knock on the door. They both heard something loud being dropped onto the floor, and they both shared nervous chuckles.

They heard hesitant footsteps stop at the door, and the knob slowly turned. The door pulled back, and they could see a part of Baekhyun’s face peeking through the small crack in the doorway.

“Baek?” Chanyeol called out softly, tears instantly springing to his eyes. They heard Baekhyun gasp as he pulled the door wide open, jumping into Chanyeol’s arms.

“Chanyeol, what the hell, you’re… you’re here!” Baekhyun cried, feeling all over Chanyeol’s face, and kissing him everywhere. Chanyeol let him, but he didn’t miss the way Jongin looked worried.

“Baek, baby, I’m so glad to see you, and could you tell Jongin where Kyungsoo is?” Baekhyun paused in his kissing, and looked over to see Jongin. Jongin looked like he was lost and afraid; he needed to see his mate.

“O-Of course, he went out to be by himself. He’s probably at that huge rock by now. He likes to watch the sunset there.” Baekhyun smiled at him knowingly, even though he was on the verge breaking down completely. Jongin thanked him quickly, giving a pat on Chanyeol’s shoulder before running off into the woods.

Chanyeol watched him go, and then he turned his head to look clearly at his mate in his arms.

“Baekkie, look at you. Look at you so handsome, and strong,” Chanyeol murmured, wiping away the avalanche of tears cascading down the other’s face. Baekhyun slid his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, still feeling his face.

“A-And look at you, coming home e-early, still so beautiful, a-and tall,” Baekhyun hiccupped, and Chanyeol let out a soft laugh, tracing the slope of Baekhyun’s nose with one finger before poking the tip of it gently.

“Baek, I missed you so much.” Chanyeol’s voice cracked at the last word, and Baekhyun gave him a long kiss, enjoying the deep moan that came with it. Fuck, he missed that voice.

“D-Don’t leave me again, Channie, I know it’s selfish, but I…” Baekhyun wiped his tears away in frustration. He shouldn’t be crying at a time like this, but it was so hard not to.

“Shh, I won’t, I’m here, Baek, I’m here with you,” Chanyeol whispered.

“I love you, Channie.”

“I love you more, Baek.”

*************************************************************************************

Jongin didn’t care that his feet were starting to hurt, he had to see his Kyungsoo. He felt so horribly confused for some reason, and he knew that seeing his beauty would remedy that.

He pushed through into the clearing, making himself invisible just in case there were any hunters around. It was summer, so he had to be very careful. He should have made himself disappear before, but he wasn’t thinking clearly.

Slowly, he made his way towards the large rock, just in time for the start of the sunset. It looked even more beautiful in the summer, but he was focused on a certain someone sitting cross-legged on the highest part. Jongin looked to the right, and saw a ladder sitting at the base of the rock, and he laughed to himself, although it was a sad laugh since he felt awful that he wasn’t there to carry Kyungsoo to the top, to make sure he was safe.

At this very moment, he felt the need to run to Kyungsoo, to cover him in kisses, and love bites, but he waited. He just wanted to watch him, to observe his gorgeous face as it was lit up by the colors of the sun.

He quietly climbed up onto it, making sure to make an arc around Kyungsoo, so that he wouldn’t disturb him. He sat down in front of Kyungsoo, and his eyes began to water. He looked a bit older, his features slightly hardening into some angular lines, but he was still soft. Jongin looked at his arms to see that they had gotten just a little bit thicker, and his chest seemed to have broadened out a bit. He was still nowhere near the size of Jongin, but Jongin was proud of him for taking care of himself.

Jongin’s parents had wanted to meet Kyungsoo so badly. They couldn’t really make it to Earth since it was much too risky for their age, but Jongin had told them everything about Kyungsoo. They were so supportive, and they were so glad that he had finally found a mate.

The first meeting with them included warm hugs, with Jongin holding the both of them in his embrace as he sobbed. They were both smaller than him, but he managed to gather them into a group hug where he wouldn’t choke them to death.

Apparently they had escaped in one of the pods just as the planet had blown up. It didn’t look as different as it had before when Jongin was a teenager, but he could tell where the planet was building itself back up in some places.

It was an amazing time to spend two months with his parents.

But Kyungsoo was waiting.

Now here he was, right in front of Jongin, his large eyes staring out into the horizon. He could see him playing around with his necklace, letting the cool metal of it wash over his skin. Jongin touched his necklace too, and he couldn’t wait any longer.

He got up to creep back around Kyungsoo, sitting down behind him. He took a deep breath, and let himself out of his camouflage state. Kyungsoo didn’t notice anything yet, and Jongin took his opportunity to scoot a bit closer to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo, hugging him to his chest like one would with a teddy bear. Kyungsoo gasped in surprise, instantly recognizing the tanned arms around his body.

“J-J…” Kyungsoo tried to say, not quite believing anything. His mind couldn’t put the pieces together.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin said gently into his ear, and Kyungsoo turned around, his entire form being highlighted by the sun. Jongin looked at him with such tenderness and emotion, reaching out to cup his face softly.

“Baby, I’m here. It’s me, Soo,” Jongin assured him, smiling when he saw Kyungsoo’s eyes start to show understanding.

“Jong… Jonginnie,” Kyungsoo said weakly, reaching out a trembling hand to caress Jongin’s face. Jongin closed his eyes, and let Kyungsoo trace his fingertips over his body. He opened his eyes, and the day began to grow darker with each passing minute, but they didn’t care. Jongin would protect Kyungsoo with his life if something happened.

He reached his hands out towards Kyungsoo’s cheeks, delicately squeezing them, and Kyungsoo let out a nervous giggle, leaning into the touches.

“You’re so healthy, baby,” Jongin said in shock, letting his hands trail under Kyungsoo’s shirt to feel a taut stomach. Kyungsoo blushed, and looked down, shuddering at the way Jongin’s touch made him feel so much better. All of his sadness, all the pain was suddenly lifted, and he scooted closer to Jongin to hug him tightly. Jongin laughed shakily, and kissed the top of his mate’s head.

“I-I wasn’t at first,” Kyungsoo admitted, his heart racing.

“My tough Soo made it through though, didn’t he?” Jongin cooed, rubbing his back soothingly. Kyungsoo nodded into his shirt, a couple tears escaping his eyes.

“Shh, Kyungsoo, it’s okay. I’m not leaving you again, baby, I love you.” Kyungsoo let out a small sob at that, and hugged Jongin fiercely this time, and the taller let him. No way was he going to deny Kyungsoo anything today.

“What about your parents,” Kyungsoo rasped, letting on ear rest against Jongin’s chest so that he could hear his heartbeat.

“I said my last goodbyes to them. Jongdae can send messages back and forth to them and such, but I’m staying with you, Kyungsoo. I’m not leaving you like that again,” Jongin promised, bringing Kyungsoo’s head out from under his chin. Kyungsoo looked up at him, and it already dark, but he could still see. The fireflies came out around this time, and Jongin was fascinated by them. Even though he had been living in the mountains most of his life, Jongin loved playing with them.

“Come on, I’ll tell you more about them later,” Jongin said to him, pulling him closer. Kyungsoo giggled as Jongin held his waist securely, leaning down to press their foreheads together.

“My strong Soo, I missed you.” Jongin pressed a sweet kiss to Kyungsoo’s forehead, down along his nose, each of his cheeks, and finally down to hover over Kyungsoo’s mouth.

“So long,” Jongin whispered before leaning in to press his soft lips against Kyungsoo’s pliant ones. Kyungsoo made a noise of contentment at the contact, and Jongin tangled his fingers in Kyungsoo’s hair.

They wanted it to last, so Jongin pulled Kyungsoo into his lap, connecting their lips again in a heated mess of teeth and tongues. Wandering fingertips grazed each other’s skin, their bodies moving against one another.

They pulled back for air, and Jongin smiled that amazing grin, and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to smile back.

When they shoved themselves back into the house, laughing giddily together, they saw a note on the stairs. Baekhyun had said to ‘enjoy themselves’ and that he and Chanyeol would go back to their apartment.

Kyungsoo blushed furiously as Jongin nipped the back of his neck while gripping his waist.

“Well, we should enjoy ourselves then, baby,” Jongin murmured, and Kyungsoo moaned softly. He swept Kyungsoo up into a bridal position, and Kyungsoo laughed as Jongin jogged effortlessly upstairs. He placed Kyungsoo very carefully on the bed, and decided to finish what they had started outside.

*************************************************************************************

Kyungsoo woke up the next morning wrapped in protective arms. He felt a burst of happiness when he looked over at Jongin who had his eyes halfway open with a small smile. Kyungsoo cuddled closer so that the tips of their noses were touching.

“Hi,” Kyungsoo spoke shyly, giggling when Jongin slightly nibbled the tip of his nose.

“Hi, gorgeous,” Jongin replied with knowing smile since Kyungsoo thought it was always cheesy when Jongin called him that.

“Kiss me,” Kyungsoo demanded cutely with a pout. Jongin cooed at how adorable he looked before pressing a purposefully sloppy kiss to Kyungsoo’s lips, making him squeal.

This. Kyungsoo had so desperately missed this. Jongin suddenly became mischievous, blowing raspberries all over his neck and chest. Kyungsoo kicked, and squirmed, cute laughs bubbling out of his mouth.

Jongin pulled the blankets over them, the summer sunlight peeking through the white fabric as Jongin set to work on covering Kyungsoo’s stomach with messy kisses.

It was so perfect.

Jongin was here, and everything was okay.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'SSSSSSSSSSSS DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE  
> Holy shit, and it has over 1k view?????????????? what the hell tbh????????????? I'm actually so thankful that this got so many views, I still can't believe it  
> 1k may not seem like a lot to some people, but it is to me, and I wanna thank you guys so much for that.   
> So, here's the last chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed the story, and how it ended lmao.... I suck at writing endings tbh, they usually end up in some sort of tragedy or death, so I tried really, really hard not to have Jongdaddy die oops  
> ((((((((((((but hey, follow me on tumblr @kyungsooisbigdaddy and enjoy the shit I reblog))))))))))))))  
> Again, thank you guys so much for reading, and I will be writing some new stuff soon >:) I'm so excited!!

**Author's Note:**

> It'll start off kinda slow, but it'll get there I promise


End file.
